Soft Spot
by Kay Ross
Summary: "I'll only let you tutor me with my studies if you let me teach you Quidditch. No deal otherwise." The redhead gave Hermione the most serious look she could muster while fighting off giggles. The last thing Ginny expected was for Hermione to say 'yes'. Looks like Hermione has a soft spot. Hermione/Ginny! A bit of drama.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hi guys! I've been in the Harry Potter section of FanFiction for quite some time now, but I haven't been writing much. I believe it's time I did, though. I've always, always, _always_ been a fan of Hermione/Ginny so I think I'll start off with something small here. :) Cheers!

In this story, the war against Voldemort doesn't happen.

* * *

**Ginny**

"Ginevra, I have to admit, I've never had to _beg_ a lower year to have me tutor them before." Hermione looked to the youngest Weasley, hand on hips, stern posture and everything.

Ginny sighed. "I don't _need_ it, Hermione. I know you mean well and all, but I think this is a mess that I can clean up on my own." She slumped into a couch in the Gryffindor common room, huffing a stray strand of her fiery red hair out the way.

"Well it's a mess that's going to be owled to your parents." Ginny made a face at the mention of her parents, surely her mother wasn't going to make this easy for her. Hermione walked over and sat beside her.

"Ginny," she called out slowly, "you are my best friend's sister. I want to help." Hermione gave her a sincere but stern look.

Ginny looked over to the older girl, appreciating the genuine concern she had for her. It's not that she didn't want a tutor, she was just worried about the hassle it would be for Hermione. She knew she was just being careless and let her grades slip. And honestly, it wasn't that easy for Ginevra Weasley to admit that she needed help.

But she finally rolled her eyes and gave a light laugh. "Fine, fine."

Hermione visibly perked up and put on a grin. "Really? Oh, I can't wait to help! Goodness, we can even start immediately if you'd like! This evening is perfect for Astronomy, I think. We can start simple, charting out where the planets are-" Ginny grinned at just how quick Hermione could melt away into her own world of learning, "or maybe identifying the constellations would be an easier start, though? Do you at least have notes?" Hermione raised an eyebrow to accompany the question.

"Yes, mother." Ginny teased. "I'm not that careless of a student."

Hermione gave her a mocking glare.

"Although, I'm not sure if I'd like to start _now,_" Ginny whined, chuckling at the look Hermione gave her, "it's Friday, for Merlin's sake! It wouldn't hurt to take some time off." She leaned back into the couch and relaxed, as if to emphasize her point.

"Well it shouldn't go forgotten that time can't be spent so recklessly, not when your O.W.L.s are up this year." Hermione scolded, but then visibly relaxed. "But I suppose Fridays could be an exception. Not mention I did have some plans with Harry and Ron for later."

Ginny grinned. "One of many, I hope?" Hermione just rolled her eyes, and Ginny laughed. "Looks like you aren't all that boring after all." she teased. She only laughed Hermione took up a throw pillow and hit Ginny square in the arm with it.

"Excuse me, I don't find myself the slightest bit boring at all." Hermione said matter-of-factly. The brunette smirked as she saw Ginny struggle under the pillow-assault.

"Nice throwing arm, you got there. Stronger than I had imagi-" Ginny slowed down mid-sentence with a twinkle in her eye. "..ned. I've got a brilliant idea on how we can test out just how strong you actually are." She looked smug.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Brilliant ideas from you, my friend, are almost always slightly mad." Ginny was, after all, still Fred and George's sister. "But come now, let's hear it." She indulged her friend with a playful roll of her eyes.

"Quidditch!"

The older girl gave her a flat look. "No."

"Please?" Ginny batted her eyes innocently.

"I don't quite fancy falling hundreds of feet down from a broomstick." She said with slight conviction.

"Come now," Ginny dragged the words along playfully, "'Excuse me, I don't find myself the slightest bit boring at all!'" She said with her best mock-Hermione voice.

Hermione gave her a playfully insulted look, "'Doesn't play Quidditch' didn't equate to 'boring' last I checked."

"But being too afraid to try is." The youngest Weasley said in a sing-song voice.

"Ginevra Weasley, I'm not too sure if taunting me is the best idea," Hermione said mock-threateningly. Faster than Ginny could think, Hermione had moved out of the couch away from her, whipped around and conjured up a small pool of water at the top of Ginny's head, which of course almost immediately fell and soaked the younger girl.

"'Mione!" She half laughed, half whined. "Two can play at that game! Aguamenti!" But Hermione was already out of the way and making her way to the portrait hole.

"It pays to learn to cast non-verbally!" the older witch boasted, "and, I have to meet Harry and Ron and be off to Hogsmeade soon. Good luck drying up the mess you've made! See you in tutor!" She laughed as she waved. Ginny grunted and looked at the splashes she made on the couch and floor.

"'Mione!" The older girl spun around to look at Ginny a last time, a grin of victory on her face. "I'll only let you tutor me with my studies if you let me teach you Quidditch. No deal otherwise." The redhead gave Hermione the most serious look she could muster while fighting off giggles.

Hermione stood near the portrait hole, pausing in contemplation. The last thing Ginny expected was for Hermione to look at her, as if accepting a challenge with a smile. "Fine."

* * *

**Hermione**

"You... what?" Ron questioned rather loudly. "Blimey. The day Hermione Granger agreed to play Quidditch should be a Wizarding Holiday."

"Oh, come off it Ron. It's not that much of a big deal," She rolled her eyes.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were taking an evening trip to Hogsmeade to spend the Friday night. It was a lovely evening, most of the higher-years at Hogwarts were strolling about, enjoying the end of another exhausting week huddled up together in the light snowfall.

"He's right, you know. Even I didn't see that one coming." Harry gave a hearty laugh. "Three Broom Sticks?"

"Would you two mind if we stopped at Tomes and Scrolls for a moment? It seems I've run out of parchment already..." Hermione furrowed her brows to wonder how she could have exhausted such a large supply so quickly.

"It's a sign! Lay off the ten-foot essays. Or maybe we could cut it up into three, it'd be more than enough for us." Ron interjected.

"I do _not _make ten-foot long essays, Ronald, and for you information making your own homework does you good in the long run." She scolded.

"She's right, Ron. But hey, maybe we could sell the extra few feet for some sickles." Harry snickered.

"Harry! Don't encourage him!" Hermione scolded, although obviously holding back a laugh.

"But really, 'Mione. How _did_ Ginny talk you into it?" The dark-haired boy inquired with a look of genuine curiosity while he sent a knowing look to Ron.

While they walked in and out of Tomes and Scrolls, she relayed to them the story on how she was practically begging Ginny to let her teach the younger witch, and how after the little skirmish in the common room, Ginny left Hermione with a choice between she either learn Quidditch or Ginny would not be tutored by her at all.

"I'm pretty sure it's supposed to be the other way around, mate." Ron said flatly, but still amused.

"I know, silly isn't it? I don't know what had creeped into my mind as well," she managed a laugh. Harry sent another subtle look to Ron's way.

"Still, I'm glad she's in good hands." Ron noted on the side, although he furrowed his brows at the look Harry gave him.

Hermione gave a look of mock surprise. "Ronald Weasley, complementing my tutoring skills and concerned about his sister? My, maybe this day really _should_ be a Wizarding Holiday!"

Harry grinned. "Remind me to mark my calendar, then."

The three walked in a jolly mood and made their way to The Three Broomsticks with much light chatter. They found themselves a cozy round table for three and settled down, looking around for familiar faces in the crowd.

"So, the season is finally starting, eh, Harry? Try outs soon?" Ron chattered excitedly, and the topic of Quidditch seemed to have sparked a glint in Harry's eyes.

"Yeah! I hope we get a good roster this year, Slytherin tries harder every year."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course I just _had_ to be best friends with two nut heads who are both mad for Quidditch."

"Last I checked you're all into it too, now." Harry smirked.

"I think she'd make for a good beater, you know, I wouldn't fancy an angry Hermione with a club-"

"Ronald!" Hermione whined with a chuckle.

"You should know Ron and I will always be around to help Ginny out if she needs it." Harry offered with a sincere, yet slightly mischievous look that Hermione appreciated.

"Oh, thank you two. But really, could it be _that_ hard?" She laughed.

"Certainly harder than how easy it was for Ginny to bait you into it." Harry looked smug. Hermione gave him a confused look while Ron stared at him blankly for a few moments before he realized the implication.

"What's with the smirk?" Hermione felt her cheeks redden. They weren't supposed to redden, she thought. Why are they reddening.

"Oh I dunno," He brushed off dismissively, smirk still plastered.

"Harry!" Ron called out, half-protectively, half-amused.

"Merlin, Ron. Just a thought that passed by, you don't need to bite my head off!" He laughed, putting his palms up defensively.

"She's still my sister, you know."

Hermione looked between the two while the exchange happened, completely clueless. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, 'Mione. It's just rare to see you so clueless." He laughed. He called out to the waitress and asked for another round of butterbeer. The place was bustling with activity, so they had to speak a bit over their usual volumes to be heard.

She gave them a flat look. "Spill."

"Fine, fine." Harry said, indulging her. "Just wondering if maybe you've gotten yourself a little girl-crush. It's never easy to convince you to do something like that, you know." He grinned.

"Harry!" She scolded. "It's Ginny!"

"Better you than some dim-witted boy out for a snog, I guess." Ron said, almost to himself.

"Really, guys. You're getting way ahead of yourselves on this one. I just agreed to tutor her." She stared at them both.

"Nope. You begged her." Harry smiled.

"You're even going to play Quidditch just to tutor her." Ron crossed his arms. "Not that approve just yet! I still do have to live up to being a good brother." He added quickly.

"Are you guys feeling quite alright," Hermione asked, looking at them like they were sick although feeling a blush work its way up her cheeks. "Really, what has gotten into you?"_  
_

"Oh, loosen up, 'Mione. We're your bestfriends. We can tease. You can tell us anything," Harry smiled, all mockery erased and replaced with sincerity.

"But honestly, I've no idea where you could've gotten the idea." She pointed out. "Ginny's a girl!"

"Oh, please. You've both had your share of dating boys and just completely losing interest at some point." Harry said before taking a swig of butterbeer, leaving an amusing frothy moustache on his upper lip.

Hermione crossed her arms and gave the two boys an equally hard look. They really were getting to conclusions too quickly on her actions. Then again, she herself hasn't been acting normal recently.

"Just remember, you can't snog in front of me, she's still my sister."

"Ron!"

* * *

**A/N: **Well, here we go. This shouldn't take too long, maybe just around five chapters? No major drama. Just a cute couple coming to realize their feelings. But my oh my, I'd love to see Ms. Granger take the quidditch pitch.


	2. They Were The Sky

**AN: **Second chapter up. There was barely anything that happened in the previous chapter, so I guess let's get the story going. ;) P.S. I don't own HP

* * *

**Ginny**

Ginny rushed down the corridors, shoving her way past crowds to the common room, parchment in hand. She was pretty pleased with herself with how everything turned out. As expected, the brightest witch of her age was more than capable when it came to tutoring, and it certainly showed in Ginny's marks. The prospect of cleaning up the mess she's made seemed to be easier than she had first imagined, and maybe when it was mailed to her parents, it would be less of a mess and more of something to be proud of. She mumbled a quick apology when she brushed by and accidentally bumped a confused Colin Creevey, who simply grinned back at her in acceptance, and finally, she had reached the portrait hole. "Diligrout," she said quickly and the portrait swung open.

She entered the Gryffindor common room to see Harry, Ron and Hermione huddled up near the fire place, the exasperated expression on Hermione's face an indication that she was, once again, dragged into helping two nut heads cram their homework. "'Mione!" The Golden Trio looked up from their parchments, all relaxing at the opportunity to take a break from panicked work. "Well, I see you have your hands full. Again." She laughed, giving the two boys a look. Harry simply looked apologetic, while Ron looking indignant.

"I think someone needs to go over to Snape and talk with him about whatever traumatizing event it was he had in his childhood that made him such an arse to every living creature." The elder Weasley grumbled.

"The less you talk -" Hermione had started.

"- the more you finish." Harry, Ron and Ginny all said at the same time. The three burst into snickers while Hermione turned a light red, although biting back laughs.

"Well, I'm certainly glad the ideals I work so hard to instill in you three aren't completely lost. And I must say, Ronald, that was quite a mouthful to say without stammering." She said proudly.

"Oh, please. My brother's big mouth can handle itself just fine." Ron shot Ginny a dirty glare, to which she only rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I come with good news! For Hermione at least." She grinned, handing over the parchment in hand. The elder girl took it into to her hands, and immediately beamed at what she had seen.

"Oh, Ginny I'm so proud!" She immediately flung herself to Ginny for sudden, tight hug.

Ron had taken the quickly discarded parchment and raised his brows in surprise "Bloody hell, 'Mione. What did you feed her? You're gonna have to give us some of whatever it is Hermione's giving you, Gin, cause I never knew 'O' and 'Defense Against the Dark Arts' with _Snape_ no less ever went together."

"Well aren't you chatty today," Hermione rolled her eyes. "I didn't feed her anything. I only prodded her on!" She beamed.

"Maybe it's the extra love and care." Harry blurted our, almost thoughtlessly, fighting against the smirk working its way to his lips.

"Oh. Right, of course." Ron was smug.

Ginny furrowed her eyebrows, trying to asses the situation. It was never a good sign when the boys were smug, and Hermione looked petrified by the basilisk all over again. "Okay. What am I missing out on?"

"Uh-you-uh Quidditch! You were missing out on Ron and I when we were skimming through the list of applicants for this year." Harry quickly maneuvered after the look Hermione gave.

"Merlin. I didn't know if I was going to be bloody surprised or expectant of Romilda Vane's name on that list. Looks like you're going to have to reject her twice, mate." Ron snorted.

Ginny couldn't hold back a snicker. "Right, _of course_ she's **thoroughly** interested in the sport." Hermione rolled her eyes at the exchange with a slightly relieved look. "Speaking of Qudditch," Ginny looked at the brunette pointedly. "I believe I have student to mentor? For every 'O', we get a training session, right?" The energy Ginny possessed could almost be seen as an aura around her, radiating.

Hermione paused to ponder on what to say, something that the three found very odd to see indeed. She gave a deep sigh. "Fine. A deal's a deal. I suppose I do have to indulge you after working so hard to get that 'O'." Ginny grinned, who knew one could use Hermione's love and concern for studies to bait the girl out of her comfort zone every now and then.

Harry muttered something that was lost to Ginny's ears, but sounded a lot like "Boating." and "How mute."

"So, later on, then? After last period? Ron and Harry can come to help and watch out!" The youngest Weasley beamed. Ginny smiled further when Ron and Harry and complied, it was, after all, Hermione Granger's first Quidditch lesson.

"Sounds as good as it's going to get for me." Hermione chuckled, bemused by her friends' enthusiasm.

And with that, it was settled. Ginny smiled to herself. If she didn't let Hermione down with her studies which she had trouble with, then teaching the brunette a sport that Ginny was already good at shouldn't be too hard. The sport was a two way effort between student and teacher, and if anyone was the perfect student, it would be Hermione.

* * *

**Hermione**

"Harry James Potter, I am going to hex your arse to hell and back." Hermione said with such conviction, Harry cringed.

Ron and Ginny had gone out from the common room, in a rather boisterous fight, to go to the owlry to send the Weasleys a letter on how they were doing. This left the two best friends in the common room, near the cackle of the fireplace and a relatively safe distance away from the few Gryffindors loitering around in the room.

"Merlin, 'Mione!" He held is hands up in surrender, with a laugh.

"What was all that?! _"Doting. How cute"_? Are you _trying_ to implant the wrong idea into Ginny?!" She said in a hushed, although still exasperated, tone. "We've settled this in Hogsmeade, I've no intention of snogging my bestfriend's sister!"

"I doubt she'd notice it, really. Relax. The more you act up, the more obvious it gets." He said gently.

"More obvious _what_ gets?! Harry I don't understand what you and Ronald are at, and I'm even surprised he's putting his sister up for this, but no, I do not have feelings for Ginevra Weasley." She caught her breath from the airy outburst, making sure to keep her voice down.

"Look at you, 'Mione. You've had irritable days, I know, but you're never worked up _this_ quickly. I'm sorry for dropping in a few hints, I couldn't help myself," He grinned. "But I find it very amusing that for once, you're absolutely clueless, mate."

"Clueless?" Hermione looked insulted, having never been called anything close to clueless.

"Listen," He said gently, hoping for civility in the conversation, "Herm. You're my best friend. I tell you this countless times. I know you."

Hermione only gave him a flat look, but her silence was a sign he that he should continue. "You're only ever worked up like that when you're unsure."

She scoffed, "Reading minds now, are we? Taking up extra units under Trelawny?"

"You're being difficult. When has Hermione Granger been anything but efficient and practical."

"You're being stubborn. Why are you insisting so much?" She have him a hard look and crossed her arms. Her mind was racing. Why? Was there something different about she acted? Was it something she said? _Why_ is Harry so convinced. Why was she so upset by all this?

"Because I know what it's like to like her." He had a lopsided smirk, and maybe sad eyes. Hermione instantly felt bad for being such a bitch to him all this time. But she just got so worked up, it clawed at her from the inside. It didn't fit together. It didn't make sense. It wasn't _logical._

Instantly grateful that Ron hadn't been around to be a prat in the moment, she softened. "Harry..."

"I know all the symptoms, how you lose your free will to her, you just let her do what she wants." He grinned. "You just go on ahead and beg her for the chance for you to help her." He leaned back a bit. "Come on, now 'Mione. You practically threw yourself at her, offering to tutor. Learning Qudditch of all things."

Hermione was silent. She loved being around Ginny, she was always so eager to tutor her. But it never occurred to her like that.

"And I see you stare, for just a second longer than you should, into those ocean blue eyes." He almost sounded dreamy. Had the situation been different, she would have teased him to no end for being such a romantic sap.

"They're sky blue." Harry looked up from his feet and to Hermione, who had spoken up since his confession.

"They're not the ocean, Harry." She laughed a bit. Maybe at herself for suddenly being so silly, maybe at Harry's face of slight surprise at her opening up. "They're the sky. They're endless, they're wonderful. Deep but not intimidating. Not the ocean. Not consuming and suffocating. They're the most peculiar shade of blue, actually." Harry smirked at Hermione, who was starting to sound like she was giving an answer in class. "It's as if you were starting into a gem stone that had the sky inside of it. Sapphires are far too deep a shade of blue for me to use as a comparison, but it has that effect." She paused to contemplate a bit more. "They're in such sharp contrast with her hair, it's almost complementary." She said matter-of-factly. "And they're so full of... the cosmos. The clouds, the sky that she loves to fly in so much."

"And you tell me that you aren't the tiniest bit attracted to Ginny." Harry had plastered his grin back on.

"Does one have to be infatuated with someone to notice their eyes?" Hermione raised her eyebrow, a great deal calmer than she was when the conversation started.

"More often that not, yes." He managed a small laugh. "I'm sure a description as detailed as that about Ginny's eyes alone are at least a slight symptom of a little crush, and I can see you drinking the details in, Hermione. Whenever you tutor her. It was like an astronomy lesson, as if you were looking through a telescope in wonder."

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. They really were a wonder, she had just never thought of it that way. Ginny had amazing eyes, and one didn't need to have an attraction to the youngest Weasley to appreciate that. Right? A small smile played on her lips.

"And her freckles are the perfect place for a vivid imagination to conjure up the silliest of constellations."

Harry looked genuinely surprised at that last admission. "I have to admit, 'Mione, I don't think I'm as obsessed with Astronomy as you are. I believe after her eyes my next observation was how Quidditch had don her arse well-"

"Harry!" Hermione looked genuinely scandalized. "That's your bestfriend's sister!"

He laughed. "It was a joke, mate. I am still a boy. But don't worry, I don't sleaze around her like you might think I do. I've realized long ago that those _almost-Sapphire-eyes_," he dragged out dramatically, earning a look from Hermione, "didn't search for my eyes in return."_  
_

"And whose might they be searching for?" She inquired, her face laced with curiosity.

"Just maybe yours." He had a thoughtful expression.

Hope. The tiniest bit had sparked in Hermione. But it was for only a fleeting moment, cause all of her previous feelings had come rushing back in. That odd frustration, the clawing inside, the upset. Harry must've noticed, because he straightened up and asked if she was okay.

"Harry, this is silly. I don't, and she couldn't possibly." Hermione spat out, harsher than she had expected.

"That's why you're so difficult. You're scared, 'Mione. Take a chance."

"Chances involve risks. Don't do this to me, Harry. Don't implant ideas into my head that I can't figure out." She was exasperated.

Harry knew better than to argue with Hermione at this point. Somehow, she had become a bit less excited about the Quidditch lessons she'd be getting later.

* * *

**A/N: **I know, I know. Not much Herm/Ginny. A lot feelings and moping. But romances have to bloom from realizations. From _somewhere_ at least! Fluffy cuddly next chapter!


	3. Logic 101

**A/N:** And here is chapter three. :) I'm thoroughly enjoying writing this, it isn't as rushed as anything I've written before. I'll be paying close attention to the pacing and try to make it as realistic as possible. I hope you enjoy! Cheers! P.S. - I don't own Harry Potter. ;)

* * *

**Ginny**

"Is she even going to show?" Ron complained. The was sun starting to set.

Ginny paced around the Quidditch pitch. Harry, Ron and herself had gone out after their last classes to spend the time remaining before dinner out in the fields to help Hermione play Quidditch. Harry was seated on a bench, looking down on his toes while twiddling his thumbs together, a guilty expression plastered to his face. Ron was bored and didn't make an effort to conceal it.

"You know, I know Hermione's not big on Quidditch and everything, but I didn't expect her to dislike it this much that she wouldn't show us up." He huffed out in annoyance.

"I didn't." The three jolted up at the new voice, knowing it was Hermione's. She looked slightly disheveled and had a faint blush on her, letting them know that she at least hurried to get there. Ginny couldn't help but smile a bit at the way Hermione's ears turned slightly pink when she was flushed.

"Hermione Granger late to Quidditch practice." Ginny grinned. "I don't know which one is more amusing, the fact that you're late, or that fact that it's to Quidditch practice."

Hermione only rolled her eyes at the comment before they settled onto Harry for a lingering moment, she noticed Harry bow his head down Hermione's hard glare. She was going to have to ask about what that prat had done later.

"So, who's going to brief me in on the rules?" Hermione inquired, always particular when it came to technicalities.

"Blimey, I'm surprised you haven't read it off some book about it in the library." Ron teased.

"I have, actually." She said matter-of-factly. "It's actually what caused the slight delay. But it never hurts to be sure."

Ginny smiled. Typical Hermione. "Well, I honestly can't say I'm surprised you've done your background research on it already," Hermione gave her a confused look, as if wondering why there would be need for surprise at all, "so I guess we can skip that and start with your first basic lesson: Flying." Ginny waved her wand, and four brooms had floated their way from the locker rooms, each individual took hold of one.

"Couldn't we have gotten the nicer ones?" Ron complained.

"Are you just going to whine your arse of the entire night, Ron, honestly?" Ginny snapped back as they all mounted their brooms, annoyed at her brother. "And are you okay, Harry? You've been awfully quiet." She searched his expression.

He simply shrugged it off. "I'm fine, honestly. Thoughts just wandering." He flashed them a smile. Ginny seemed to take it as a good enough explanation and let it go, shifting her focus to the brightest wizard of their age. She didn't look very bright right now, though, while she awkwardly mounted her broom, holding it so cautiously as though it wouldn't explode at any minute.

"Ready?" she prodded.

"As I'll ever be." The brunette gave a weak smile, but nodded in affirmation.

"To start," Ginny said, gripping her own broom tightly. "you're going to have to kick off. It may be a bit jerky at first, but if you hold on to your broom securely, nothing should go wrong." She gave a demonstration and gently pushed off from the ground, hovering barely a foot over. She nodded at the brunette in assurance, urging her to do the same.

Hermione took a deep breath and lightly kicked off the ground. Nothing happened. She groaned in frustration. Ginny could only grin at the look on Hermione's face, she wasn't very used to not being good at something.

"You might wanna put a bit more heart in that kick, 'Mione," Ron supplemented thoughtfully. Hermione gave a small nod and did as he asked. Still, nothing.

"Okay, this is really frustrating." She admitted flatly.

Ginny hovered over at Hermione, giving her a smile of encouragement. "Come on now," she inched in closer to the elder witch. "With feelings." She teased. She saw Hermione turn the slightest shade of red due to her current state of incapability. It was rare, and it was puncturing the Granger ego. Hermione took a deep breath and _pushed._ Apparently, she had put more than enough feelings in that one because the broom had jerked upwards suddenly, throwing her off. It seemed that Ron's keeper skills were still in good shape because he was able to steady Hermione by her shoulders before she fell over completely.

"Oh, thank you Ronald." She mumbled along with a quick apology. Ginny felt nervous that Hermione might suddenly back out, but her grin was re-formed when she saw Hermione glare at the broom sharply. "I am going to do this right or I am going to die trying." she said with a huff as she quickly picked her broom up and mounted it once more. "I just never know how hard to kick!" She grew exasperated.

She steadied herself for what appeared to be another try, then her shoulder fell and she relaxed. "Uhm... Gin?" Hermione meekly, something that wasn't quite like her. "I might need some assistance." Hermione said in a little voice, clearly not happy with the fact.

Ginny grinned and decided to push it a bit. "Oh, what was that?" She batted her eyelashes.

"I am in need of _assistance._" Hermione clarified.

"I didn't quite hear?" Ginny gave her a mock-innocent look. She saw Harry flash a smile and Ron snicker out loud, giving her a thumbs up.

"I need help!" Hermione huffed exasperatedly, rolling her eyes at the admission.

"Blimey!" Ron laughed, and shared a few snickers with Harry.

"I never knew the day Hermione Granger would ask me that would arrive!" Ginny beamed. "And of course, I wouldn't let the opportunity pass." She winked at the elder witch.

Wait. Did she just wink at Hermione?

The brunette just rolled her eyes as she scooted over a bit forward, letting Ginny settle behind her. She put her hands on the broom and tucked them in a bit, so as to not obstruct Ginny's arm which were wrapped around Hermione much like a safety belt. Hermione seemed stiff, and Ginny worried that she was invading the elder girl's personal space, so she scooted back just a little bit.

"Okay. Together now?" Hermione nodded. Harry and Ron had kicked off when they saw that Ginny would guide Hermione, no longer seeing the need for ground assistance. Ginny firmly gripped the broom, and let Hermione kick them off, only stepping in when she felt that it was too weak. Soon, they were hovering slightly above the ground, and Hermione was even tenser than before they had lifted off. "Relax, Mione. You're safe." She reassured the elder witch. She was overcome by a peculiar smell. Actually, it wasn't very peculiar at all. Spearmint. It was coming from Hermione.

"So what's next?" The brown haired girl prodded on, shaking Ginny from unfamiliar thoughts.

"Next is, forward!" She grinned, leaning forward to Hermione who had been pushed back to her due to the sudden acceleration.

"Ginevra!" She scolded, "would it hurt to warn me before doing that?"

"I did?"

The elder girl only chuckled as she relaxed in the her position and Ginny felt her press up against her, likely to feel secure. "'Mione?"

"Yes?" She responded while they steadily glided around the pitch, gaining altitude but nothing that would alarm the brunette.

"I'll, very slowly, take my hands off. You have to hold on firmly to make sure you keep control." She instructed Hermione. The elder girl looked over her shoulder with a face etched with concern. Ginny drank in all the details she could in this close proximity. The slight crease of worry between her eyebrows that had most likely formed due to how often they were furrowed in concentration, the thin spattering of freckles, only on her nose, and how it was nothing compared to Ginny's endless sea of them. And she stared back into piercing eyes. They weren't probing, they were piercing. Almost longing. They were looking right back at Ginny intently, as if staring at a painting. Ginny looked for the worry she knew she should be seeing from Hermione's eyes, but she found herself distracted by a thousand pages of knowledge and an ocean of brilliant intellect. They captured the light from the setting sun and bent them to their will, creating symmetry from asymmetry, holding back warm fire that glowed light brown.

"Oi!" Ron called out, looking uncharacteristically smug. "Stop with the goo-goo eyes, more with the flying. You're going to crash into a goal post any moment now."

"Right. I'm ready." Hermione pressed her lips, although still starting quite intently back at Ginny. Ginny felt herself flush, embarrassed of being caught into such a moment of thought. However, she nodded and complied, slowly slipping her hands away from the broom and wrapping them around Hermione's waist with uncertainty. Hermione eased into the contact, and Ginny was surprised to feel the brunette shaking, as if to hold in laughter.

"What's so funny?" she smirked.

"The fact that I'm never going to admit to the boys how much I'm actually enjoying this." Ginny couldn't see, but she could hear the smile in her voice. She only noticed it now, but it seemed they were flying fairly well. None of the instability she had expected. It was rather smooth, actually. Nothing close to a Quidditch player, but a far better experience than what she expected from Hermione.

"Seriously, 'Mione?" She groaned. The brunette looked back at her with slight concern. "Now I'm going to have to find something _else_ that you might not be good at." She plastered back a grin and Hermione only stuck her tongue out playfully in response.

"I suppose the most trouble is with kicking off," The elder girl contemplated. "Which is likely why I never discovered this slight fondness I have for flying now. I've never gotten past the first step." She laughed a merry laugh at herself, and Ginny couldn't help but tighten the grip around Hermione's waist and set her head on her shoulder. Unfortunately, the merry moment passed when Hermione's scarf had undone itself and flew into the air, alarming the elder girl and causing the broom to go unstable.

"Gin!" Ginny felt Hermione panic and quickly held on the broom, leveling it out before anything bad happened to them. After she had secured them both, she looked over to the scarf which was stolen by a hard gust of wind and was flying out of campus grounds and into the Forbidden Forest at an alarming rate. Suddenly, the two witches were surprised to see a figure rush from underneath them, only to see that it was Harry, looking like he had seen the snitch and was rushing at alarming speed to the scarf.

"Harry, be careful!" Hermione yelled over her voice. Ron had floated up to near them to double check on his sister and best friend. "You two fine?" They gave him a good nod, and were surprised to see Harry zooming back into the vicinity so soon, scarf in hand and grin on face.

He had swooshed in near the three, and handed Hermione her scar. She gave him a small nod in thanks. Harry smiled at her, and Ginny could see Hermione try to fight back a smile but gave in, flashing Harry her pearly whites. "Fine," the Hermione shook her head, "peace offering accepted." Harry's smile grew, and the four had decided to call it day. They gently swooped down to land, Hermione discovering that she had as much trouble landing as she did kicking off, and the Golden Trio had bundled up in light conversation while Ginny whisked the four brooms back to where she had gotten them.

Ginny couldn't help but pause at the sight of the three, laughing and joking at one another. She let her gaze set down on Hermione and she remembered that moment of looking at her, of her looking back.

She had fiery eyes that burned light brown, and Ginny could take them in forever. It was a silly thought, but it sent butterflies in her stomach when she remembered how Hermione's eyes searched hers in return. She shook her head with the intention of shaking certain thoughts out of it. Certain thoughts that were creeping in, thoughts that were seeds of infatuation planting themselves in Ginny's head. She sighed as she looked over them once more before walking to join them. _I'm afraid I may be falling for the wrong member of the Golden Trio._ It didn't makes sense. But that was okay with Ginny. It felt right. It didn't have to make sense.

* * *

**Hermione**

It just didn't make sense. That was never okay.

Hermione thoughts were collapsing in on themselves while she made her way out of her Prefect's dormitories. She found Harry settled down in a couch in the common room, which was thankfully not crowded, and she sat herself beside him, not bothering to ask where Ron was.

"Harry, can we talk?" Hermione said softly. Harry looked up from his Transfiguration textbook, he was cramming for an essay he was supposed to be studying for during Hermione's Quidditch practice earlier, and marked the page before closing it. He smirked as she saw Hermione cringe at the sight of him folding the corner. "I'm going to buy you a book mark. No buts."

He laughed. "Whatever floats your boat, Hermione. What was it you wanted to talk about?"

She bit her lip. "I think... you may be right."

Harry smiled and laughed to himself softly. "You don't seem too pleased."

"I... I don't know what to feel about it just yet, Harry." She looked at him with guilt. "And... I'm not even sure if it's right to be talking to _you_ about it. Not that I doubt our friendship! It's just that you've told me how you felt about her."

"I doubt I had it as bad as you." He grinned.

"Had?" She tipped her head in inquiry.

"I think I've outgrown the infatuation. I mean, while it still upset me to see how she looked at you, the fact that I was able to let it go and just accept that it isn't me was a symptom of me slowly getting over it." He said thoughtfully.

"Mm." Was all the brunette replied.

"What made you realize?" He pried.

Hermione gave him a sheepish smile. "Quidditch practice."

He grinned. "Knew it."

She smirked and gave him a playful hit on the arm. "She just. She felt right so near me. Goodness, I could feel myself blush whenever she was nearby." She sounded exasperated.

"Well you _were_ awfully flushed during the whole affair." He smirked.

The light mirth was again replaced by Hermione's worry. "Harry... it doesn't make sense at all."

"And it scares the shit out of you."

"Well said." She admitted.

"Everything doesn't have to make sense, Hermione. It can't all be calculated to the decimal." He smiled, sharing a muggle joke with her. Decimals weren't taught in wizarding Arithmetic. They had an odd fraction system in place of it.

She gave a soft smile at this. "But what doesn't make sense is unpredictable."

"I'm sure the brightest witch of her age can take a little heartbreak," He teased. "Not that I expect her to experience it." He added quickly for safe measure.

"Honestly, you people need to lay it off the whole brightest witch of her age thing, it's getting rather old." She smiled.

"Well, you seem to live right up to it. Except when it comes to Ginny. I don't see why you're worrying, she seemed pretty obvious to me a while ago."

"Don't build me up, Harry Potter." She warned, but it wasn't as threatening as she had imagined for it to be.

Harry sighed and put an arm around his best friend to pull her in a half-hug. "I'm honest, though. Give it a chance."

"Here we go again again with chances. Opportunities are quite different from chances. They have a lesser margin for failure. Safer. More logical."

"Then take the opportunity." He insisted.

She only sighed. "Logic is at the very root of every concept, Harry. If it's logical, it's safe."

"Logic doesn't reach as deep as the heart, 'Mione. I've seen you trust your instincts before. You were right then. This shouldn't be too different."

"Harry, when one moment your stomach cavity is full of butterflies, the next you just want to mope about the rest of the day, it gets pretty different." She rolled her eyes, almost in annoyance.

"Tell me about it." He grinned. "Goodluck, 'Mione. You're forming quite the soft spot for our little Ginny."

Hermione Granger was logical, and always made sense. Except when it came to Ginny Weasley. This is the first time she's allowed herself to think, completely and honestly, that she was attracted to Ginny.

_Shit._ She thought to herself with a laugh. _I'm going to be waist-deep in shit with what I'm planning next. _

With the fact of attraction confirmed in herself, she did the next logical step - if Harry was right about Ginny - and started to formulate a plan on how she could confirm his suspicions. And, possibly, how to woo the younger Gryffindor into her arms.

* * *

**A/N**: The Hermione/Ginny rocket has officially launched. :3


	4. Drunken Man's Draught

**A/N:** And here I will bring you more Hermione/Ginny. :D

* * *

**Ginny**

"No, Ginny." Hermione patiently corrected. "You have to wait for the potion to simmer down until it's turned pink before you add the syrup of hellebore." Hermione and Ginny were in an empty classroom and had set up a cauldron for Ginny to study her Draught of Peace with.

Ginny grunted. "What difference does it make? It's just a color." She sighed, exasperated.

"It could be life or death!" The brunette scolded. "Why, what if it were to explode in our faces? Or if we drank it up and you unknowingly brewed a poison?" Hermione crossed her arms. Ginny looked down, guilty to have agitated her tutor, she knew she shouldn't have been whining so much, Hermione was already doing her a favor, but she couldn't help that it was just far too tedious.

"I'm sorry." She said meekly while she returned to stir the potion, waiting for it to slowly turn pink. Hermione softened her gaze.

"No, no. I'm sorry, Gin. You know how I get with particularity." Hermione gave her a small, apologetic smile. "Let me have that," she said as she took the wooden spoon, "I'll stir it for the rest of the time so that you arm won't go sore."

"Oh no, it's fine!" Ginny insisted, although light in the stomach due to Hermione's thoughtfulness.

Hermione only gave her a quick but effective 'No Arguing!' look, and she submitted, giggling at the elder witch's bossiness. "Bossy."

"Excuse me?" Hermione gave her a mock-glare.

"You're excused." Ginny gave her a grin, taunting.

"Oh, don't think you're the only one hex-proficient!" Hermione threatened with a laugh.

Ginny's eyebrows arched in amusement at how silly Hermione was being. "Really now?" She said, slowly tilting her wand upwards so that Hermione wouldn't notice. "I'd love to learn what you have up your sleeve."

Hermione smirked. "Would you?" Her voice slightly lowered. Ginny shook her head as she thought that it might have even sounded a bit... seductive.

"Yup." She grinned as a blob of water fell down on Hermione. Ginny couldn't help but double over at the surprised/annoyed/amused reaction that Hermione had simultaneously pulled off. "Took your advice and learned Aguamenti non-verbally." She winked.

She's been doing that fairly often recently.

The soaked brunette broken into a grin, and eventually a laugh. "It seems I'm an effective tutor after all." Her laugh died down to a smile and she looked at Ginny. "You really are amazing, Gin, you know that?"

Ginny paused to process what Hermione had said. "What?"

The elder witch only shook her head with a quiet smile, already having looked away to focus on drying spells on herself. _That was out of the blue._ She didn't complain, but she didn't press the issue either.

That's when another issue started to boil. Literally.

"Oh, no!" Hermione's urgent voice alarmed the redhead. She had flicked her wand quickly to turn off the burner's fire, but it was all too late, they had forgotten the potion in their little skirmish and it had overheated and went un-stirred, glowing a dangerous red. Hermione cursed as the liquid frothed and bubbled over the rim of cauldron, scalding the floor and giving off an unpleasant odor. Hermione had swished her wand in an attempt to clean the floor and control the situation. Eventually, the liquid had died down from its boil and the two had relaxed. But, it seemed it was only the calm before the storm, as it suddenly exploded in a mess of red liquid. Before she knew it, Hermione was coughing and trying to spit out the vile concoction.

"Hermione, are you okay?! Are you feeling alright?" Ginny panicked, not knowing what to do with the gagging Hermione. She took her hand to the brunette's forehead to see if she was burning up, she wasn't. She checked as Hermione coughed to see if she was frothing, she wasn't. But Hermione still seemed to be in distress, which sent Ginny in distress. _Ginny. Ginny. Calm down! If it's poison, there should be a cure. _ Hermione coughed again, and Ginny winced. Then, she remembered._ Bezoar!_ Ginny rushed over to her box of potions supplies and clawed through the contents. She held her breath until she found the small stone-like mass and had, quite forcefully, chucked it down Hermione's throat. The older witch had recovered from her coughing fits, but it never hurt to be sure that she was safe from poison.

Ginny watched as Hermione composed herself, offering a hand to steady the witch that her heart had slowly grown fond of over the past few days of her tutoring. She could still vividly remember her first Quidditch lesson the other day. Hermione looked at her and gave her a weak smile. "Thanks." She said before she pulled Ginny into a tight hug, her arms encircling the younger girl's waist. Ginny sunk into the moment, taking it in, although it was quite uncharacteristic for Hermione to be so... loving with her embraces. There was that smell again. Spearmint. Ginny had returned the embrace enthusiastically, squeezing the older girl. The brunette pulled back and had a mischievous look on. She quickly swept in to land a kiss on Ginny's cheek, and the younger girl could feel the famous Weasley blush rising. To make matters worse, Hermione had decided that if she was going to take her arms off of Ginny, she might as well do it slowly and dragging, trailing up across Ginny's waist before they lost contact. _Well._ "I'm glad to see that you remember basic potion antidotes." Hermione complimented._  
_

"I got so worried." She confessed, "You were practically choking!"

Hermione rolled her yes, yet gave a smile. "How do you think _I _feel every time I'd watch you do one of your famous suicide Quidditch dives. I swear, Ginevra, every game I watch I have to wish on Merlin's pants that this time you wouldn't give me an almost-heart-attack."

Ginny grinned at Hermione's words of worry, slightly surprised. It seemed the elder girl was surprised with her own words as well. She never knew the girl ever paid that much attention to Ginny while she was playing Quidditch, and Ginny was suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

"Well, thank you for you concern, I'll remember to dive extra-steeper next time." She teased.

The moment was ruined when a certain platinum-blonde haired prat had barged in on the room. "What on earth was all the noise in here about!?" He demanded. Soon, two bulky boys had followed from behind him, looking like body guards. "Oh." He said in distaste when his eyes landed on Hermione and Ginny.

"Malfoy. What do you want?" The brunette snapped with venom. Ginny did her best to contain herself, she didn't want another few points from Gryffindor taken away on her account.

"Nothing to do with you filthy mudblood, that's for sure." He spat. Crabbe and Goyle stupid laughed at their alpha male's joke.

Ginny was about to rush forward when Hermione beat her to it. "And who said I wanted anything to do with you?" She taunted.

"Ooh. Fighting back now are? And what happened here? Even your _brilliant_ mind couldn't save that poor blood-traitor from brewing herself a disaster?" He laughed unpleasantly.

"You're full of it," Hermione seemed... less composed than usual.

"Just give up on her, Granger, I doubt she has even half the brain a normal Weasley has. And that isn't much." He sneered.

Hermione grew tense.

"I honestly don't know what's worse, mudbloods or the Weasleys, lowering themselves down like lice. Surely I'm going to have to talk to my father about that rat in the ministry they have of a father. I wonder how much _worse_ they would do if he didn't have a job? I mean right now is bad enough."

"I'm going to punch you." Hermione said flatly.

Malfoy visibly tensed, but he just laughed it off. "I'd love to see you tr-" Crack. Yup. Ginny was pretty sure that was his nose. And was one hundred percent certain that that was his scream of pain that came after.

"Fucking bitch!" He bellowed. Crabbe had come to support him from behind and Goyle growled at Hermione, charging.

"Oh no you don't." Ginny put her Quidditch skills to action and knocked Goyle sideways so that he'd miss the older girl.

"I can't believe you'd hit a girl!" Hermione eyed Goyle incredulously when she saw him land a blow to Ginny's side in his effort to get her off of him. "Stupefy!" A spell hit Golye with blade-sharp precision, something that Ginny couldn't help but be amazed at. She was moving around too much to give Hermione a sure shot, but Hermione took one effortlessly. Goyle had slumped against the wall, unharmed and harmless.

"Reducto!" Malfoy yelled. Hermione was quick and had cast a shield charm. Her anger only rose.

"Stupefy!" She pointed at Crabbe, and he too had slumped down, unconscious. "Well with him out of our way, we can do this one-on-one, yes?" She gritted through her teeth, iron eyes boring down into Malfoy who had visibly swallowed. Ginny looked at Hermione, worried. Something was wrong. Hermione Granger didn't act so irrationally so quickly.

"'Mione, stand down." Ginny couldn't wrap her head around the situation, it was usually the other way around. "Please?"

Ginny stood unheard as Hermione deflected another blast from Malfoy before retaliating with her own. She sat cemented to the ground, watching the wandwork of Hermione against Malfoy. He was covered with sweat with shaky hands, and Hermione and only pushed forward, posture unwavering, as if she were only playing him. But she wasn't just going to sit there. Quickly, she got up and poised her wand to join the battle, but she was quickly blocked by a shield charm that Hermione and wordlessly cast between Ginny and the scene.

"Hermione! Let me help!" Ginny felt useless. And she hated it.

She didn't get a response from the older girl who had only returned to exchange flashes of light with malfoy. "Stupefy!" She cast, and Malfoy ducked just barely, holding a hand up to cover his bleeding nose.

"Filthy mudblood! Incendio!" A trail of flames erupted from his wand, and Hermione quickly met them with a raging Aguamenti, causing the room to fill with steam.

No, Ginny wasn't going to just stand aside. "REDUCTO!" She cast at the shield, which eventually gave and cracked. However, this seemed to be to her mistake because Draco saw an opportunity in her, and in his frenzy he unstably lashed his out his wand.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!"

Ginny froze. A sharp pain was across her abdomen. She felt her knees give and the last thing she heard was Hermione bellowing in rage, and she could still see Malfoy's sneer. "Like that little trick I learned from you bestfriend Harry?" He taunted at Hermione. The last the she was was the blood on her hands.

* * *

**Hermione**

Hermione walked out of Professor McGonagall's office and into Gryffindor tower in a daze. She had gone through the works, the lecture, the explanation, the deducted house points, and she was thankful that it all just passed her by. She was too tired and too worried to deal with it all. As it turns out, Malfoy had done the taunting, but ultimately the fault was hers. She had landed the first blow, literally. Also, she sent the first spell. But they had taken into consideration that she had only used stunning, protective and disarming charms and Malfoy's spells were entirely malicious. It also seemed that the mis-brewing of Ginny's Draught of Peace had instead led for it to become something called the Drunken Man's Draught. Generally, it was like downing enough firewhiskey for you to get the bravery you needed to flirt with the girl you've always acted so carefully around, and it also caused a lack of self control when angered and agitated. Apparently she had caused quite a bit of destruction and left Malfoy shaken. But in the end, Malfoy was going to get into more trouble than her. Especially due to what he did to Ginny.

He was going to pay for that.

"Hermione. Are you alright?" Hermione shifted her gaze to Harry who put his hands on her shoulders to steady her. A number of Gryffindors had collected in the common room, congratulating her for standing up against Malfoy, patting her back and bad-mouthing the Slytherins. Ron wasn't in the crowd, he had went straight to the infirmary.

She didn't feel too good about the praise. In fact the attention disgusted her. Look where her actions had landed Ginny.

"Harry. Can you take a walk with me?"

He solemnly nodded.

They weaved out of the crowd and slipped away from the common room. They walked the corridors in silence, Hermione not feeling the mood to talk. Soon, they had reached the Astronomy tower, and Hermione had decided to sit at the spot where Ginny and her would stay whenever she was tutoring her Astronomy. It felt odd to be with Harry instead.

"Hermione... what happened?" He prodded slowly.

"I just... I just got so angry at him. Apparently Ginny and I accidentally brewed some Drunken Man's Draught, and I just happened to have ingested some when it exploded in our faces."

Harry gave a half-hearted laugh. "Oh, I've heard of that one. I think it's aptly named. It wasn't your fault, Hermione. Technically, you were drunk."

She shook her head. "She's in the infirmary. She's hurt, Harry. They had such a hard time fixing her up, but I heard it went well when Snape showed up to help."

Harry stiffened. "Snape?"

She nodded her head. She paused to look at him, probing him. "Harry. Have you ever heard of Sectumsempra?"

Harry met her gaze then shifted it down to his feet. "I... I used it on Malfoy once. In the bathroom."

Hermione's face flashed with a subtle look of disbelief. Then it grew stern. "Please never use it again."

Harry only nodded in guilt.

"I mean it, Harry Potter."

"I know. I'm sorry." They both were, she realized. She quickly apologized for slightly bringing her emotions out at Harry.

"I tried. I put a shield charm between her and the fight. She's just so stubborn, isn't she? Gryffindor to the bone." She managed a weak smile.

"Aren't we all? If that what you did early wasn't Gryffindor, then I don't know what is." He grinned, trying to cheer her up.

Hermione's mood had lightened up a bit, and she managed to fill Harry in on everything that happened. After short while, they had decided to to visit Ginny.

* * *

**Still Hermione**

She looked down at the girl sleeping peacefully in white sheets, her flaming red hair spread out underneath her head. Hermione pulled a chair and settled herself beside Ginny, daring to take her hand into hers and hold it.

She planted a small kiss at Ginny's knuckle. It was sad, really, that she could only do that when she knew Ginny was unconscious and wouldn't know, when only moments prior she was wrapping her arms around her waist, planting lingering kisses on the younger girl's cheek. But of course, that was only cause of the Drunken Man's Draught. When it came to Ginny, Hermione didn't feel very Gryffindor. In fact, she didn't feel very bright either. She discovered that there were so many ways that Ginny Weasley could change how she felt.

"That fucking prat!" Ron exploded. "Hermione, did you break his nose?'

"Yes."

"Good. I'm going to break it again." He set off, aiming to fulfill this intention. Harry held him.

"Ron. Don't." He was firm.

"Oh? So Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Prefect, role model of our age can put her wand up against him and blow an entire room up in her rage, and I can't? She's my little sister, Harry. I'm going to castrate Malfoy. I'm not even going to use magic." He gritted through his teeth.

Hermione sighed. She couldn't really blame Ron, could she? I mean there she was, ready to pull out the unforgivables on Malfoy. One could only imagine how an older brother would feel.

"I wouldn't have under different circumstances." She tried to explain. "Ron, please. Don't get yourself into trouble. I've done enough damage."

"On Malfoy? No you haven't. Not after his excessive damage to _my baby sister._" He was livid.

Snape had mended Ginny pretty well and she was far from danger. Still, seeing her like this, weak, pale due to the loss of blood, she couldn't take it. Ginny was going to die if Snape hadn't shown up, the curse had cut her, quite deeply, across the chest and abdomen. She lost so much blood. She moved in closer and set her forehead down on Ginny's shoulder.

She sobbed. "I'm so sorry." She whispered, breath hitching. She felt hot tears slowly slide down. She sobbed silently, hoping the boys wouldn't notice. But they did, and Ron had calmed down seeing her like that.

"It's not your fault, 'Mione. Stop blaming yourself." Harry comforted.

"I picked the stupid fight."

"Malfoy did," Ron growled. "you did what you could to protect her."

She gave no answer. Instead, she just looked back at Ginny. She took Ginny's rarely frail hand in between hers, and set another kiss. She contemplated on if she dared lay a kiss on Ginny's lips, red despite her paling. She chose not to. It would be a sick way to take advantage of Ginny's situation. She'd just have to wait and be brave enough.

"It's funny how you realize things at times like these." She started. Ron and Harry and quieted down to listen. "You realize how much you care for a person. Fleeting touches and longing stares may have made me realize my infatuation for her, and hope a bit for her's in return, but _this._" She choked. "It's like all the hurting and worry I feel's what's making me realize that I may be falling."

Even Ron, the protective brother, had nothing to say to that.

"I suppose I never did believe in romance, you know?" Hermione allowed herself a small smile. "At least not butterflies in the stomach, flushing in your cheeks. It's illogical rubbish." She sighed. "It's the ache in your chest when you see someone you..." She paused. "Love." She took a breath. "Someone you love," She repeated with more confidence. "lay unconscious, having spent the past few hours fighting for her life that makes you realize just how bad you've fallen. Maybe even before you've realized it." She wanted to laugh at herself with how emotional she was being.

Harry laid a hand on her. "She's going to get better."

Remembering that had lifted her spirits much higher. She just hope Ginny could forgive her once she came around. She smiled at Harry. "Thanks. And honestly, Ronald. I want nothing more than to set you free on that sodding excuse of a human being."

Ron only nodded, and she saw his agitated form leave as soon as he sat beside Ginny, worry and relief washing him over at the same time. They may have fought often, and even hexed each other at times, but they were siblings, and Hermione saw an uncharacteristic amount of love pour out of Ron.

The Golden Trio sat in waiting, only to later on be joined by Colin Creevey and Luna Lovegood. The company and the knowledge that everything was going to be okay lightened up the mood, and Hermione was happy to see so many people come and go. Ginny was well loved. By everyone, and, she had finally realized, by herself.

* * *

**A/N:** By far my favorite. This wasn't even close to how I planned it to go! I'm honestly sorry that all the contemplative and 'epiphany' moments are Hermione-centric. It's what she does, overthink. And Ginny does what she does, act on impulse. I hope you're enjoying. Cheers!


	5. Lesson Two

**A/N:** Later update than usual, but I've been writing and apparently neglecting the boyfriend and being all cute and everything, he insisted we spent time together so I couldn't type this one up as soon. ;) (I'm sorry, I couldn't help but share that cause it's just so _cute!_ Haha!)

* * *

**Ginny**

Ginny woke up feeling much, much better than she last remembered. Of course, the last thing she remembered was a curse cutting along her stomach. Her hand was warm. She slowly opened her eyes to see a mane of brown hair settled on the edge of her bed, breathing slowly. Ginny smiled. Somehow, waking up with Hermione's hand entangled with hers, and seeing her falling asleep at her bedside was more than enough to cheer her up from the fact that she was bedridden in the infirmary. She felt her abdomen with her free hand. It only had a scar. She tried to contract her muscles there, to see if there still pains. They had gone. She lightly squeezed Hermione's hand, and the older girl stirred, rising groggily before suddenly coming to her senses when she saw Ginny regard her with a weak smile, awake.

"Oh, Ginny!" She quickly pulled Ginny in for a soft embrace. Was she ever going to get tired of the soft scent of Spearmint? Ginny shook her head, knowing the answer to her own thought was a no. "I'm so sorry."

Ginny furrowed her eyebrows. "For what? Saving my arse against Malfoy?"

"I didn't. He still got you. I'm sorry for picking that stupid fight."

"Only cause I was a moron enough to break the shied charm meant for _me,_" She grinned, looking at Hermione in the eyes to assure her that she didn't blame her. "Besides, that fight was totally called for."

"Like Harry said, Gryffindor to the bone." Hermione managed a weak laugh. "I'm just happy you're okay."

"Well, I do hope Malfoy isn't." Ginny managed to say with distaste. She saw the warm fires in Hermione's eyes lash out for a moment, but she composed herself.

"Never mind him. How are you feeling?"

"Absolutely wonderful, actually." She smiled. "But I dunno, I feel a bit frail. I might need some fresh air?"

"I could take you for a walk." Ginny smiled at Hermione's instantaneous offer. She kind of felt like the child to a doting mother.

"Well... air from a bit higher up?" She battered her eyelashes, prepping herself for an argument she knew the brunette would give.

"Gin." Hermione chided, a slight smile tugging at her lips.

"Please?" She pouted.

"No matter how much you pout, _no."_

"But I'm okay already, see?" Ginny sighed, exasperated. She pulled her white shirt up, showing her abdomen. Well, it seems Hermione _definitely_ saw. Hermione arched an eyebrow at her and let a small lopsided smirk form.

"Just because it's okay outside doesn't mean it's completely healed, Ginevra." She managed to scold. "It's your first time to wake up in three days. Don't expect me to just let you fly off."

"Three days?!" Ginny's eyes widened. That long?

"Yes. So rest up." Hermione eyed her sternly.

"All the more reason for me to get out! I'm going to be weak as a vegetable if I don't get to exercise!" Ginny groaned. The last thing she needed was to be out of shape, not when it try-outs were so close even if she was just supervising.

"Well, I suppose you have a point." Hermione put on a concentrating look, as if gauging if she should push Ginny to rest, or allow the younger girl to recover strength via physical activity.

"Please, please, _please_ let me fly?" Ginny batted her lashes, hoping it would convince her. Hermione was silent in thought for a moment, and in this pause Ginny noticed her surroundings. Letters from her friends, flowers from Fred and George - she was never going to smell them - a cake from her mother and father, postcards from Charlie and Bill, gifts from Harry and Ron. And Hermione, dark circles under her eyes and looking disheveled. Did she stay here the entire time? Ginny's heart swelled at the support.

"Ginny. It's dangerous."

"What if... what if you helped me, then? Like when our first flying lesson! You'll be up there to make sure I'm safe!"

Hermione gave her a flat look. "I don't understand why you'd seal a contract with death like that."

"C'mone, 'Mione!" Ginny teased. "You were okay last time, all you had trouble with was kicking off. You even admitted a slight fondness of it." Ginny smirked.

"We're _both_going to die." The older witch managed a small laugh.

"Harry and Ron promised to help. We'll be okay. And you promised Quidditch lessons!"

Hermione sighed. "Only if you let _me_ fly it. Although that may be more dangerous." Ginny's eyes sparkled and she threw her arms around Hermione.

"Yes! You're the best!" She squealed, and couldn't help but plant a quick kiss on Hermione's cheek. And almost instantaneously, the Weasley blush was in full swing. Ginny dropped her gaze, embarrassed. Pity she didn't see the slight reddening of the older witch.

"Cute." A new voice said suddenly. Harry had a smirk on, and Ginny immediately drew her arms back to her sides, still flushed. Ron had walked in moments later, not seeing anything that had happened. He smiled at seeing Ginny well, and Hermione moved over to let them share a small embrace, brought about by the moment. Harry and Hermione snickered when Ginny and Ron pulled apart, suddenly awkward due to the affection they weren't used to exchanging.

"Right." Ron cleared his throat."What is this rubbish I hear from Hermione that you're going to be flying."

"You're not the boss of me," She rolled her eyes, huffing.

"Cause it's not _your_ guts mum will be having if she finds out I let you do that!" He whined.

"I'm old enough to handle myself, Ronald, I actually act my age unlike you."

Harry shook his head at the exchange, "They can go from loving brother and sister and right back to biting each other's heads off in snap." He chuckled to Hermione.

"Typical." The brunette smiled at the continued bickering.

"Hermione promised to guide me! She even agreed!" Ginny defended. She really, _really_ need some flying time.

"You agreed?!" Ron looked at Hermione, surprised.

"Well... kind of?" She said weakly.

"Well... oh." Ron settled back down from the argument. Ginny couldn't help but smirk at how much the two boys valued Hermione's opinion. She had, after all, saved their arses from certain death far too many times to count. "Fine. So long as Harry and I will be there."

Ginny couldn't help the cheer that erupted from her. She could _feel_ her body's need to just be worked out and was excited to have some flying done later today.

"Well, Ginny. We hate to leave but our classes will be starting soon." Hermione apologized, taking her frail hand into hers.

Ginny groaned. "I think I'd rather be in _class _than in here, would you believe it?"

The Golden Trio all feigned surprised, and they shared a laugh. But alas, her seniors all had to leave, leaving her alone to her thoughts again.

* * *

**Hermione**

"Hurry!" Ginny beamed, grabbing Hermione by her wrist as though she wasn't just discharged by Madame Pomfrey.

"Honestly, Ginny, is there ever a still moment in your life?" Hermione teased while she was dragged along to the Quidditch pitch. The two boys jogged along from behind them, smirking to each other and rolling eyes at the two smitten girls. Hermione knew that she was getting touchier and a lot more concerned recently, but she had to do _something_ didn't she? She felt the younger girl let go of her wrist when they had arrived, and she didn't even say anything to them before she took of to fetch the brooms, only three this time. Hermione gulped. Lesson two was upon her.

"We're actually going to play this time." Ginny set her foot down, decided.

"We agreed on flying!" Hermione was caught by surprise, they didn't agree to this.

"We've covered flying last time." Ginny said, raising an eyebrow at her with a smirk.

"Ginevra, not in your state. Ron, say something! Harry!" Hermione looked desperate at her friends, who only looked at her and shrugged.

"She's dragged us across Hogwarts, I haven't seen her cringe once. I dunno, 'Mione, she looks fine to me." Ron said plainly.

"Just this morning you were telling her off for even wanting to _fly_, now you'd play a match against her?" She looked at him with disbelief.

"Madame Pomfre _is_ very good you know." Harry supplemented.

"Don't I have a say in this?" She asked, mildly annoyed at the sudden pressure she was put under.

"You did. You agreed." Ginny reminded her. "I'm taking this at the pace I _know_ you can handle, 'Mione. Just like with how you tutor me."

Hermione groaned. "I can't believe you baited me into this."

Ginny grinned. Hermione know that Ginny knew she'd gotten what she wanted. "We'll be flying together, remember? Don't fret!" She giggled.

"And I've seen you play, Ginny." Hermione sighed, her stomach knotting at the though of the speed, altitude and steepness of Ginny's flights and maneuvers.

"Well take it easy," Harry patted her, seeming to be worked up by the concept a Quidditch match. "We all need something to distract ourselves from the whole Malfoy incident."

Hermione pursed her lips. He was right, though.

"I'm sure this'll keep us distracted and entertained for a while," Ron couldn't help a snicker which earned him a glare from Hermione.

"Let's see who'll be laughing when Hermione's scoring through your Keeper skill, yes?" Ginny said innocently. Ron only rolled his eyes.

"How do we play this, though? You and Hermione will be on one broom, so we can't exactly split into teams of two." Harry frowned.

"How about..." Ginny paused in thought. She looked cute like that, nose scrunching up every now and then, brows knitted and she bit her lip a little. Hermione smiled. Recently, everything Ginny did was cute. Since when did she so eagerly give in to the love bug's bite? "Chaser versus chaser? One keeper, two chasers? We could alternate, and the two chasers would be competing against each other, but also against the keeper."

"Well, that's going to be a bit weird, but I guess it's all we can work with." Harry shrugged. "You all good with this?"

"Meh, whatever works." Ron shrugged as well. Last was Hermione.

"Don't look at me. I don't exactly know how these things go about."

"That," Ginny smirked. "was something I never thought I'd hear from you."

Hermione rolled her eyes and playfully hit Ginny. "Whatever. Let's just get to it."

"Ooh. Excited are we?" Harry teased as he mounted his broom.

"Maybe just a bit." Hermione challenged as she watched Ginny mount theirs. "Oh, Gin, aren't I suppose go on first?"

"No, no. You'll be staying behind me, controlling the broom. I don't intend of shocking you, really, I can take care of the Quaffle so that you won't have your hands full." She reassured.

"Oh." Was all Hermione said. "Alright, then?" Ginny nodded and motioned for Hermione to mount behind her.

"Don't be nervous." She teased with a grin as Hermione put her arms around Ginny and held on to the broom. She was stiff with nervousness, either due to the fact that she would be, once again, flying or due to the fact that her arms would be around Ginny for a relatively extended period of time. "I'll help you kick off. On three."

"One," Hermione started the count. "two... three!" They both slightly jumped off, the the broom rocked up to float, still very much unstable. She needed to work on her kick off, it really was the worst part for her. "Sorry." She inwardly cringed.

"It's fine, 'Mione. You'll get the hang of it." Ginny eased into Hermione's arms as she placed a hand on Hermione's, urging her to pullback slightly so that they would ascend. And slowly, but surely, they caught up to Harry and Ron who were already up in the air, tossing the Quaffle at each other in a warm up.

"There you are," Ron regarded them both. "Ready?"

Hermione gave a small nod.

"I could play keeper first. So that's Harry versus you two. You and Ginny should keep him from getting the Quaffle from you, and they you should get it past me." He instructed,

"I'll go easy on you." Harry grinned.

"Don't taunt us. You both know how we are when we're taunted." Ginny raised her eyebrow with a smirk. "Let's kick arse?" She asked her, grinning.

Hermione did her best to look confident. "Well, might as well. I'm up here already." She said with a laugh to herself.

Ginny grinned and leaned back, resting the back of her head on Hermione's shoulder, and maybe nuzzling - just a little. "Thank you." Ginny said softly when the two boys had flown away from their to their posts.

"For?" She asked, curious. However, she enjoyed the feeling of Ginny so at ease around her, she couldn't help but playfully nudge her nose against Ginny's head.

"Doing this." She smiled.

"Well," Hermione found herself smirking. "I hate not being good at something." She admitted rather sheepishly.

"Growing an ego, I see." Ginny teased.

"Let's just play," Hermione laughed. "What do I do?"

"Avoid Harry."

"Avoid? Har - Merlin!" The broom jerked suddenly to the right when Hermione saw Harry suddenly swoop by, like a vulture aiming to rob Ginny of the Quaffle, although he had a friendly smile on.

"Lean forward!"

And Hermione did, leaning forward and pressing up against Ginny. She found the broom speeding - not that fast, though - forward towards Ron. Harry had caught up and lazily drifted beside her. "Doing great, 'Mione!" He smiled encouragingly. However, a competition was a competition, and he had done a rather flashy maneuver to get on her nerves and startle them, causing Ginny to lose the Quaffle and have it fall right into Harry's hands.

"Hey! No fair!" The redhead whined in good nature.

"Oh no you don't." Hermione felt her characteristic wave of competitiveness and had pulled her broom up to chase after Harry. "Whoa!" The broom had obliged, but it was much too bumpy for Hermione to concentrate on. She lost speed in her attempt to steady the broom, and Harry had already tossed the Quaffle to the ring, but Ron had knocked it out just in the nick of time."

"Nice job, Ron. Looks like we won't be needing to replace you this year." Harry yelled.

"Bugger off!" Ron yelled back, flashing an inappropriate gesture that Harry only laughed at in return.

"Sorry, Gin." Hermione said meekly.

"Oh, don't! I'm having a blast!" She grinned. "Fly over to where Harry was, he's got Quaffle possession so now we have to make sure he doesn't get to score, and that we get the Quaffle from him."

Hermione carefully - and painfully slowly - made her way to where Harry was stationed. Panic set in when she saw Harry speed off to right their direction. "Ginny!" She squealed.

"Lean!" Hermione hesitated, but did so anyway, not wanting to disappoint her teammate.

She didn't fancy a collision with Harry though, either.

"Don't waver!" Ginny instructed, laying her hands over Hermione to assist her. Unfortunately, this only made Hermione's nerves bundle up even tighter.

Harry inched to the left, intent of avoiding them, but Hermione's perfectionist eyes had noticed, and she had nudged her broom to her right just a little. They were face-to face once more. Her nerves were a mess, and her stomach didn't feel like it was where it should be, but there was a thrill to being up against Gryffindor's seeker and team Captain. Harry, noticing with a smirk Hermione's competitiveness and insistence on mirroring his action, found no other choice but to pull back before they collided. Hermione let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Merlin, even _I_ held my breath back there." Ginny stated.

"You lot aren't good for me, or my nerves." Hermione said, laughing nervously.

"Feeling the thrill of Quidditch, yeah?" Harry called over, approval smothered all over his face. He looked like a little boy bought a new puppy, and Hermione couldn't help but laugh at him. It was nice, she admitted, to be able to spend time with her friends like this. She may not have been good at it - not even a bit, but they never made fun of her or called her on it. It really was just for good fun. And lots of fun, she was having.

The game continued, and they had switched around roles. She discovered with amusement that Ron was a keeper, and a keeper only. She was still a bit shaky, but Ginny's reassuring hand was always there to make her feel guided, and her instructions loud and clear. She also didn't mind her arms around Ginny, she may have buried her face once or twice in her shoulder or in her shock of red hair, and Ginny may have snuggled back a bit, but it wasn't anything worth mentioning over lunch, although Hermione would've loved to be able to tell her how much she enjoyed feeling Ginny's warmth.

The boys had started a bit of a bicker, and were flying around, chasing each other. Apparently Harry had a few not-so-thoughtful words spewing out, and Ron didn't appreciate being the receiving end of them. Hermione and Ginny only shook their heads and laughed. "Boys."

"I know." Ginny rolled her eyes before closing them and leaning back to Hermione again. Hermione took this as an opportunity to, once again, settle her head onto Ginny, her mouth resting on Ginny's shoulder. She didn't kiss her, though. She wanted to, but why ruin the moment by being too forward?

Ginny set a hand over one of Hermione's, and Hermione felt a warmth grow from within when she felt Ginny, very subtly but lovingly, trace a finger over Hermione's knuckles, white from her grip on the broom. She decided to try her skill and be courageous and released one hand from gripping the broom, the one that Ginny wasn't stroking. Pleased with her progress of keeping the broom stable with only one hand, Ginny chuckled, softer than usual. "Good job." She said, barely over a whisper. Hermione only nodded slightly, still settled on Ginny's shoulder and took her free arm and wrapped it around Ginny's waist.

So much for not being forward.

Ginny stiffened, and Hermione's ultra-fast brain had already spread a panic alarm, but to her relief Ginny only relaxed again, and leaned behind even more, taking a deep breath, appreciating the arm protective around her. Hermione could stay like this for the rest of the game, Harry and Ron's bickering had died down, but now they were engaged in some kind of conversation, not bothering to look at the two, and she didn't mind one bit. She hoped they'd keep talking. She hoped Ginny, who had Hermione's arm around her waist, who was tracing shapes on Hermione's knuckles and was easing into Hermione's embrace while Hermione breathed in her scent, was wishing the same thing. For this to last longer. It was the most sappy and cheesy moment for the brunette, holding Ginny while they were on a broom on the air, seeing the sun set behind Hogwarts Castle's tall spires. It was so cliche it hurt, but she didn't mind.

"Spearmint is probably my new favorite scent." The younger girl mumbled, not budging from their comfortable position.

"Mm, why is that?"

"No reason. It just is." Hermione looked at Ginny sideways, and small smile was on her lips.

"Do I even have to tell you?" The brunette said softly, whispering it into Ginny's shoulder. She felt herself smile a warm smile.

"Tell me what?"

_The obvious._ She told herself. But she didn't answer, and Ginny didn't pry. Maybe she knew? Maybe Hermione _didn't_ need to tell her. But you can never be too sure. You can never assume. Assumptions aren't enough, she still had to tell her, and to know how she felt in turn. But right now she _felt_ what she should've been saying, and that was alright. She was content. She was happy holding her. Actions speak louder than words, and with her subtle gestures, she was yelling her true feelings out. She just hoped Ginny's actions were similar replies, echoes of Hermione's gestural confessions.

Hermione very gently squeezed Ginny with the arm she had around her, and Ginny had stopped drawing figure-eights on Hermione's knuckles, and just settled her palm over her hand, her thumb brushing slightly. Hermione was very, very content with the moment, even if it was as just a friend to Ginny.

**Harry**

"You actually have brilliant ideas every now and then, mate." Harry said, pretending to be frustrated with Ron. They faked an argument as an excuse to just steer clear of those two, they didn't seem mind one bit.

"I have that quite often." Ron said proudly, crossing his arms in mock-annoyance.

"I just wish we had a bucket."

"Why?"

"To put underneath those two, they're dripping with romantic tension."

"Merlin, I know. It's torturous to watch." Ron rolled his eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** HAVE A GINNY/HERMIONE MOMENT! Yes, it's in all caps. That's how much I love these two together. Review, let me know how you feel, let me know what you think might or should happen next! ;) Cheers!


	6. Under the Table

**A/N: **Hello again to everyone! :)

* * *

**Ginny**

Ginevra Weasley was on cloud nine. Or maybe a bit higher. She bit her lip and let a small smile tug on the corners of her mouth as she dashed down the staircase from the dormitories to the common room. It had played over and over again in her head, that moment yesterday. That moment when Hermione had her arm around her, and Ginny had Hermione's hand in hers, guiding the older witch to properly maneuver the broom. Thank Merlin her back was to the brunette, because Ginny's blush seemed like it had a contest against her hair. She'd never forget the warmth and the comfort, the melting and easing into each other - at least she felt that way on her part - the utter _rightness_ of the situation.

Hermione's words echoed in her head. _"Do I even have to tell you?"_

The brunette didn't give an answer, but Ginny was too afraid of prying when she didn't, that wasn't a moment she wanted to break. She just sighed contentedly when Hermione tightened her hold on her, and she only hoped that whatever it was Hermione wanted to tell her was what Ginny wanted to hear.

A confession. Or maybe she would beat her to it? That seemed like a great idea, Ginny was starting to contemplate the possibility of Hermione liking her back. A moment like yesterday wasn't exactly friendly, and they had returned to Gryffindor tower with their hands entangling occasionally during the walk. Believe it or not, she thought she'd even have to thank Malfoy for that little incident. If she hadn't been recovering, Hermione wouldn't have needed to support her on a broom.

She stopped on a step to pause for contemplation. She really _did_ have feelings for Hermione, and she had them bad. It was settled, then. Ginny would confess to Hermione, she wasn't going to hop around these feelings any longer. But how?

She continued to the common room, she was probably going to have to talk to Luna and Colin about this, brief them on the situation and ask for advice. Luna may be a bit odd, but she isn't in Ravenclaw for nothing. And Colin grew to be a dear friend - just a friend - to Ginny over the years. He was like a brother, except he actually had a sensitive side that no Weasley boy seemed to posses. Maybe she should get Harry and Ron in on it too. Ginny was going to have wait for another time to tell them though, because when she entered the common room, Harry and Ron were in deep conversation with Hermione, and their expressions immediately changed the moment they saw her.

"Hey, sis." Ron smiled.

"Uh... hi?" She replied, furrowing her eyebrows. It was weird when Ron was nice. "Okay, what am I missing, Ron just pleasantly greeted me."

Hermione chuckled. "I guess that _is_ rather suspicious."

"Bloke's just in a good mood." Harry dismissed, but not before sharing a look between his two best friends, on that didn't go unnoticed to Ginny. There was something they weren't telling her. Ginny decided it was a question for another time, and sat herself on the empty space beside Hermione on the couch. The brunette seemed to have instinctively inched closer to her, and Ginny did the same, resisting the urge to wrap an arm around her.

"You're up remarkably early today, Gin." Hermione pointed out.

"Didn't sleep too well,"

"Why is that?" A flash of concern showed on the elder witch's face and she turned to face Ginny better.

_You._ "It was nothing, just a bad night I guess." Ginny gave a smile to reassure her that it really was okay, and she only gave a half-hearted nod that showed she wasn't convinced.

"Well I hope this doesn't go on, it might affect your studies." She frowned.

Harry gave a small laugh. "Really, 'Mione? Studies."

Ginny a look of mock distress. "God forbid something happen to my studies!" She teased, and the elder witch only rolled her eyes while the others laughed.

"Join us for breakfast, Gin?" Ron offered, holding back a smirk.

"Uh... sure, I guess?"

"Great!" Harry grinned. Hermione sunk into the couch a little, looking red but glaring daggers at the two.

"I already eat breakfast with you, though. You guys are weird this morning." Ginny said flatly, looking from Harry to Ron and finally to Hermione.

"Ignore them," Hermione rolled her eyes. "when aren't they?" She smirked.

"Oi! We're perfectly normal." Ron whined.

"That's more like it." Ginny couldn't help but chuckle a little. There was a light tension to everyone, and Ginny didn't know why. It wasn't that they were uneasy... they just weren't _normal._ Like there was some kind of secret shared between the group the Ginny wasn't in on. She didn't like the feeling, but she was guessing this was just another 'Golden Trio' exclusive moment, and she suddenly felt a bit out of place. Thankfully, breakfast time had arrived, and she went along with the three, accepting Ron's invitation. The walk to the great hall was full of mindless chatter, and some gossip that hadn't died down about the Malfoy incident. The Gryffindors have made a point to steer clear - if not intimidate - the Slytherins they came across.

"I can't wait for later," Harry started enthusiastically when they had settled down ton the tables. "try outs are finally happening!"

Ginny grinned. She had almost forgotten about that due to her fixation on yesterday's events. "Oh yeah!" She chirped excitedly before leaning in. "I checked the list, Harry, Romilda Vane didn't back down." She said in a whisper.

Ron snorted. "A true seeker, that one."

Harry only grunted, "Merlin, if she makes the team I don't know what I'm going to do anymore."

They all giggled. "We're probably going to lose with the number of times she's going to try to throw herself at you." Ron said, mouth half-full of food.

Hermione only rolled her eyes at the conversation. "Of course, Quidditch again."

"Why not join in on the conversation? I mean you _are_ learning it." Harry said kindly.

"Yeah, you were doing _wonderful_ yesterday, really. You'd never lose the Quaffle if you held on to it like you held on to Gi- UGH!" Ron chocked on his food when an elbow met his ribs, it came with a classic Granger glare. "Bloody hell, woman!"

"I still don't feel the hype," Hermione started between bites, "I mean, I don't know, maybe it isn't something I'd be all rabid about and everything." She shrugged.

"But it's _Quidditch._" Ginny pouted. Hermione smirked at this.

"You look adorable like that." She said while giving an Ginny an amused look. Ginny, suddenly feeling self-conscious, looked down and observed her plate of bacon with a blush. Was Hermione flirting?

"So," Harry interjected with a smirk of his own. "will you be watching, 'Mione?" Ginny looked at the older brunette, eager to see her response.

Hermione sighed. "Fine." They grinned. "But only for you guys. I'm afraid I can't stay very long, though, I have to work on an essay due next we-"

Hermione was cut off when Ginny couldn't help herself and threw her arms around Hermione for a hug which the brunette returned. "Yay! You're the best!" Ginny grinned as she pulled away, taking note of the fact that Hermione didn't feel like retracting her right arm from the hug, leaving it around the younger girl's waist.

"So, who else is trying out this year?" Ginny inquired, although she knew the answers, while she not-so-subtly brushed her hand against the one that was around Ginny's waist. Hermione shifted slightly.

"Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas to name a few," Harry rattled off absentmindedly, "You reckon they'll do great?"

"Dunno. We'll find out later won't we?" Ron said, chewing on a chicken leg.

"Dean seemed to fly well the few times I saw him," Ginny contemplated, tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear before trailing her fingers across her neck, slowly. She had to bite back a smile when she saw Hermione follow the movement, openly staring.

"I think he does, yes. He fared well during our first year flying lessons." Hermione added, blinking purposefully as if to snap out of a daze. Ginny grinned.

"You remember that far back?" Ginny raised her eyebrows in slight surprise. "Wonder what it feels like to have a brain like yours." She smirked, biting her lip a bit.

"You make it sound like a bad thing, Ginevra." Hermione replied, raising an eyebrow and letting her sight linger on Ginny's lips.

"Make what sound like a bad thing?" Ginny replied, still biting her lip again, softly, while she batted her eyes at Hermione innocently.

"Weren't you listening to the conversation?" Hermione replied, trying to sound scolding while her hand slid from Ginny's waist to just above her hip. Ginny bit her lip, this time more out of reaction than an attempt at flirting.

"Sorry, I only remember hearing _make_,_ sound_ and _bad_." Ginny looked at Hermione straight in the eye, unwavering.

"Interesting choice of words to hear." Hermione stared back, not being able to fight the slight lopsided smirk forming.

"Hi, we're here." Ron said flatly, sharing a look with Harry who only rolled his eyes.

"Oh, let them be, mate."

"Well it seems we've strayed off topic," Ginny started smugly, shaking off whatever tension had built up between them. "What do you think of Seamus' flying, Hermione?"

Hermione didn't hide her mild annoyance at the sudden change very well, but answered politely none the less. "He was capable enough back in first year, I think."

"But there was a friendly Gryffindor match with both Dean and Seamus playing in a few weeks back," Harry noted, "didn't you watch then?"

"Oh, yes I remember that one." She had a thoughtful expression. "I just don't think I was paying much attention to everyone else."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Everyone else aside from?"

But the conversation ended when the Great Hall's doors burst open, revealing a slightly disheveled - but still crisp - Malfoy who had light bags under his eyes. He'd just returned from a suspension. It should've been a lot more than just that, but one could suppose having old money and a powerful family did you a lot of favors. The Great Hall's murmurs lowered to hushed whispers, but Slytherin greeted him with grins, treating him like a returned veteran. His eyes settled on Hermione's, who stared right back at him with a hard, cold glare.

"Bloody git," Ron gritted through his teeth, scowling. "I don't understand how he's even back in here, after what he did to Ginny?!"

Ginny couldn't help but look at her friends who seemed to be more upset with him than _she_ was. She only shook her head. "Oh, I'll have my payback. But right now, I don't want him ruining my morning. Try-outs are later and I'm I won't let that git burst my bubble." She let herself grin. Harry and Ron only nodded to this, muttering that she was right and he wasn't worth it.

Ginny felt Hermione's hand slip from her waist and settle on her hand. The elder girl squeezed her hand reassuringly while giving Ginny a searching look.

"I'm okay, I promise." Ginny gave her a firm look back. "I won't go throwing hexes at him unlike _someone _I know." She added on a lighter note, which made Harry and Ron snicker.

Hermione slightly flushed red, giving Ginny a hard look.

"Come on, I was just teasing." Ginny laughed lightly.

The rest of breakfast went on as usual, Ron stuffing food down his throat while Harry whined about assignments and essays. Hermione had made a point of giving them an extended lecture about how whining doesn't do good, and reminded Ginny of closely approaching O.W.L.s (something Ginny exasperatedly rolled her eyes at - her O.W.L.s weren't going to happen anytime soon) Classes were soon upon them, and Ginny had attached herself to Colin and Luna, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw had joint History of Magic first thing in the morning.

"I... I think she likes me back? At least a little? I mean, with how she's been acting..." Ginny whispered to Luna while Professor Binns floated about, droning on about the Giant Wars.

Luna simply scribbled her notes in neat writing, looking slightly distant. "Oh, I have reason to believe you're right. She's very much obvious with it, she has been for quite a while."

"Quite a while?"

"Months, yes. You haven't noticed?" Luna gave her an odd look, as if she was missing out on a simple fact.

"Well, only recently. I mean this morning during breakfast, she had her arm around me and everything." Ginny furrowed her brows.

"And?"

"And she called me adorable." She said with a slight smirk, not minding the small blush creeping.

"Well then what's holding you back?" The blonde eyed her curiously.

"It's just... I'm not _sure_?"

"But I think she's rather obvious."

Ginny sighed. "This morning I made the decision to tell her, sure of it or not."

Luna looked at her delightedly. "Oh, how lovely! How do you plan on doing so? But I'm not sure if now's the best time to think of it, the Wrackspurts are having quite the good time with your head today."

Ginny held back a snicker. "Of course they are." Ginny sunk back into the lesson, deciding it was best that she don't miss out on too much of the lecture, Hermione would have something to say later on if she did.

Then she paused. "Merlin, I am a genius." Ginny muttered to herself.

Luna eyed her dreamily, "I actually believe you have the intellect to be so, although admittedly not on par with Hermione's - I'm sorry - but you're actually very much smarter than -"

Ginny cut her off. "No, no! That's not what I meant. I just found out the _perfect_ way to tell her!"

Luna nodded, telling her to continue.

"Books."

"Books?"

"Yes, she _loves_ books!"

"Well then, what's your idea?"

"An empty journal. Two. Bewitched so that whatever written on one's written on the other. We could... we could use it to talk while we're away, in class or something. I dunno. Oh, Luna was it a bad idea?" Ginny asked, her stomach suddenly falling. Hermione liked books, yes, but ones with content. Journals and books were different.

"I think she'd love it." The blonde told her honestly. "However, I do think that would require a fairly high level of enchantment?"

"Whatever it is, I'll learn it." Ginny said determinedly.

"I want to tell her as soon as I'm finished with it. I'll sneak her out, get Harry and Ron in on it, do you think she would like flowers? Or would that be too romantic? I doubt she's the type." Ginny started to melt into her own world. Suddenly, she flipped out a piece of parchment and started outlining plans furiously on it. "I don't think it'd hurt to have a dash of Fred and George in this." She muttered under her breath, scribbling some more.

Ginny was exited, nervous, anxious, but most of all hopeful. They'd been beating around the bushes, and they had flirted rather shamelessly with each other this morning. She held on to the thought of Hermione's actions on the broom the day before, giving her a shot of bravery every time she was starting to feel unsure. Ginny didn't want to just flirt around, no, she wanted more. But things like these don't just come served to you on a silver platter, she had to take a risk and take the fall, hoping Hermione would be there to catch her.

Little did Ginny know that Hermione was at the common room with Harry and Ron - having no classes for the first period - and was concocting a very complex plan of admission of her own.

* * *

**A/N:** By far my least liked chapter. But, I have to lay the foundations for the following ones, can't I? They should be interesting, a hint is that Hermione and Ginny will finally start chasing after another. Next chapter will be Hermione POV. :)


	7. Aresto Momentum

**A/N: **I don't own Harry Potter! Teehee. Also, thank you to everyone who's reading so far. I hope you guys won't be disappointed in the coming chapters. :)

* * *

**Hermione**

"'Mione, before you continue, I have to talk to you. Okay, this is a bit awkward - I don't know how to start." Ron looked at her sincerely, and sat up straighter. Hermione couldn't take him too seriously, though, not when his tie was done the wrong way, the ends of his shirt popping out of his school jumper, and his top buttons undone. She would have to remind him to tidy, but he didn't seem to be in the mood to be nagged.

Hermione decided to formulate a grand scheme of how she was going to tell Ginny the truth - she had feelings for her. Yes, not she liked her, or fancied her, or was infatuated with her, not even was in love with, although she knew she was. She chose _feelings_. So conveniently vague. She trusted to include her two best friends, Harry and Ron, because she didn't want anyone else in on it. Who else if not them? They might be buttheaded boys sometimes, but they were generally cooperative and not daft. Not to mention she knew they were good people to the core.

"Well?" She urged Ron on.

Ron cleared his throat. "I just... I dunno, honestly. I had this speech prepped for Harry, goodness." Harry raised his eyebrow at Ron. Hermione groaned.

"Ronald, honestly? Is this necessary?" Hermione gave him a mildly exasperated look.

"She's still my sister, 'Mione." He cracked a sheepish grin. "If you want her, you have to get the big brother speech."

"Oh this should be fun." Harry couldn't help himself, but earned a glare from his other two friends.

"Get on with it." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I should have said brothers, sorry. Big _brothers_ speeches."

Hermione groaned again. "Good lord, every single Weasley boy before Ginny? _All_ of you?"

"No, no. Just Fred and George - I'm sorry I told them, they don't mind the whole girl on girl action, though." Hermione looked mildly insulted at that last comment, "They'll be dropping by Hogsmeade this Friday to talk to you about it." He pulled on the hem of his shirt. "So, what am I supposed to say." He turned to Harry.

"Do I look like I've got younger sisters?" Harry gave him a sarcastic look.

"Right. Sorry mate." He faced the brunette again. "So, er, I'm Ginny's brother. Before you get to her, you'll have to get to me." He said as confidently as he could to Hermione.

"We've been best friends since we were eleven." Hermione gave him a flat look.

"Just... be careful with her feelings."

"This is funny coming from someone that I've told had the emotional range of a teaspoon."

"It's just... from what I know girls have delicate feelings."

Harry just _had_ to snicker at that one. "Oh this is priceless."

Hermione snorted. "I know, trust me. I cried in a bathroom with a troll in it during first year because you had such great consideration for my delicate feelings."

Ron turned a light shade of red. "Sorry about that."

"You saved my life," Hermione managed with a smile. "I think I can get over you being a git."

"Right. As I was saying," Ron turned visibly redder than he was. "She's... she's young and er, you know, innocent. Okay, not innocent, but you get me?"

Hermione just stared at him, confused.

"This was so much easier when I thought I'd be yelling at some horny teenage bloke younger than us." Ron sighed. "She's just a fifth year, I doubt she's ready for some, you know, _activities _you might have. What more since you have access to each other's dormitories, you being prefect and generally being both girls and all -"

_"Ronald!"_ Hermione called out, feeling a blush flood her cheeks. Was Ron _seriously_ giving her this talk? She looked over to roll her eyes at Harry, who had his hand over his mouth and was biting back otherwise boisterous laughter, although slightly pink himself.

"I'm serious!" Ron raised his hand in surrender to Hermione, who looked like she might stun him.

"Black?" Harry grinned. Hermione and Ron just looked at him with straight faces. "Fine. Don't appreciate my joke."

"Anyways, I wouldn't do that to her _or_ you." Hermione said indignantly. "Or at all?" She added as an afterthought, although a very uncertain one.

"I wouldn't be too sure," Ron raised an eyebrow at her. "What was that again during breakfast? _Make, Sound _and_ Bad?_"

Hermione flushed slightly but couldn't help but smirk. Okay, maybe she did get the innuendo and couldn't help but appreciate it. "Relax, Ronald. I won't ravage her. I'm not even sure if I'll get her."

"You two are quite shameless flirters." Harry pointed out. "You'd snog right there in the Great Hall if you could."

"What more your dormitories." Ron added, not fighting the embarrassed smile he had.

Honestly, these boys would be the end of Hermione. "I fancy your sister, not what's in her knickers, so don't get ahead of yourselves like you always do."

"Not the just that," Ron started. Hermione relaxed, welcoming the change of topic. Moving on to the next issue, Ron was suddenly serious again. "She's not just some... fleeting fancy is she?"

Hermione looked insulted. "She's my best friend. I wouldn't do that to her." She said in dead seriousness.

"Good." Ron gave her a sincere look. "Please don't be upset with me, Hermione. I care for her. I care for you too."

Hermione couldn't help but feel warm inside. Ron only wanted to the best, not just for his sister, but for his best friend.

She smiled a little. "Fine. Maybe you can be a tablespoon now."

"Touching. Let me get a napkin for my tears." Harry smiled.

"Why are you even part of this conversation? I thought this was between suitor and brother. Not suitor, brother and the best friend who used to like the girl." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on. As if the three of us aren't in this together." Harry smiled genuinely, and Ron and Hermione couldn't help but ease into the comfort he gave. He was right. They would always have each other. Even if Hermione screwed this one up, she'd have Harry and Ron. Annoying as they were, she loved them.

"I know you'll be good for her." Ron said honestly. "I guess, I just needed to remind you that she's my sister, and I'll protect her. Even if it's from my best friend. But you should know if Ginny fucks something up and screws you over I _will_ have her skin."

"Crude language," Hermione scolded. "But much appreciated." She smiled.

"So let's get on with your master plan while we have the free time?" Harry rubbed his palms together excitedly.

"Well, I plan to be completely traditional." She said shyly. Harry and Ron had to admit, it was odd to see Hermione uncomfortable about talking about _anything, _though it seems today was the day to see it.

"You mean boring?" Ron whined.

Hermione scoffed. "Traditional is hardly boring, Ronald. I think she'll find it very Romantic."

"Well, I'd expect such from you." Harry crossed his arms in thought. "Where, though? I imagine it would be a dinner?"

"Yes. At the evening of this Friday, when we're free to go to Hogsmeade. There are few places I have in mind." Her eyes glazed over as she strained to remember details. "I plan on going for visit ahead to book the reservation, though. When we get there, I'll be with you and she'll most likely be with Luna and Colin. Maybe I'll have to speak with them and hope they keep quiet and help." A slight look of worry overcame her.

"And what happens next?" Ron tilted his head.

"Well, you, Harry and whoever else should distract her while I prepare at the restaurant I'll pick, and you'll have to be effective, I can't have her following me." The two boys nodded. "After that, I don't think I'll have much trouble finding you two, maybe just stay within the area I've left you, or perhaps the Three Broomsticks?" Ron was going to say something but Hermione cut him off. "Just don't ruin her supper, please."

"Right." The red head nodded.

"So how are you going to spill it?" Harry inched in a bit closer.

"Tell her."

"Just like that?" Ron furrowed his brows. "I mean, no fancy poetry or what not?" Harry rolled his eyes at the mention of poetry.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You two _know_ I'm not a romantic. Besides, I'll do the works. Neville will help me pick out the most wonderful flowers, I'll pay for the dinner. All that." Harry and Ron shared a relieved look, happy they weren't going to have to pick out bouquets and match colors.

"Gee, I kind of feel useless now. I thought we were going to help plan out." Ron chuckled to himself.

"Of course you are," Hermione gave him a look. "The plan is hardly close to smooth. I mean I haven't even picked out where to take her, oh and Merlin, what to wear?" Hermione bit her lip, tucking a lock of her brown curly hair behind her ear as she thought.

"But you've got everything you need, haven't you?" Harry asked, confused at the fuss. Hermione rolled her eyes, these two _clearly_ didn't know how to plan out properly.

Hermione dove into the details, and Harry and Ron could only whine that it wasn't actually necessary to be _that_ particular about everything, but there wasn't any arguing. This was, after all, Hermione Granger. She was in the middle of discussing her tactics on keeping Ginny away, then her back up plan, and her back up plan for that when Harry interrupted her, reminding her that they had to be going because try outs were going to be soon. The trio quickly went up to their dormitories and changed to the appropriate clothing before meeting back in the common room to head for the Quidditch Pitch. It didn't take too long for them to arrive, and soon Hermione was sitting at the stands beside Neville. She looked around for Luna and Colin, but figured that the fifth years must have had a class at this moment and that a certain Weasley was probably overjoyed at the fact that she was pulled out of classes for the try outs. Hermione looked over to the pitch, not being able to help the snicker when she saw Romilda Vane stumble around with her broom, not looking like she had the slightest inkling she knew what she was doing. She looked up at the already flying players and saw Ginny hovering beside Harry. They were having a serious conversation and were discreetly pointing out some of the students trying out - likely discussing who has potential and who doesn't. Hermione saw Dean and Seamus kick off effortlessly - surely they were going to be part of the top picks. Her thoughts wandered off to Ginny and she found herself looking at her again. It was only yesterday that she was up there, holding. Hermione swallowed a hitch in her throat. She was going to steel her resolve and tell the girl - straight to the point, no more riddles or hints or clues. She had to be sure, and she didn't want to be misunderstood. She just hope she'd be able to do that when she saw her. She would've liked to be able to hold Ginny like that on other occasions, and she cursed herself for picking up quickly on the flying lessons, she wouldn't have minded another lesson sharing a broom with the younger witch.

Hermione was suddenly distracted when she saw Ginny suddenly dive down from her hover, racing at Dean Thomas, presumably to steal the Quaffle from him. Dean cursed as he tried to shake Ginny off, doing his best to speed towards the goal posts. This was in vain, however, because the maneuvers he had to do too keep Ginny of his tail made his broom dangerously unstable and he was forced to let go of the Quaffle in order to steady his broom with both hands. Dean sighed, looking defeated.

"That was brilliant, Dean!" Harry encouraged, "Ginny was going really hard on you back there, but you held your own well."

"He's pretty good, isn't he?" Neville mentioned.

"Yeah. Although I think Seamus can fly much smoother."

Dean gave Harry a thankful nod and caught the Quaffle again, this time he would go without chasers resisting him and only needs to get through Ron.

The try outs went on, and Hermione found it a drag. Sometimes she would watch when something interesting happened, the rest it was usually the same, so she would engaged in Herbology talks with Neville, and was surprised to see that he liked to talk about other things and was quite good company. She looked up to see it was Romilda Vane next. She smirked as she saw Romilda clumsily clamber onto her broom and pull of a rather bumpy kick off - but she couldn't laugh for it was much better than hers. Romilda hovered over the air, making her way to Harry slowly but steadily. Ginny smirked and immediately flew away to her brother just so she could be able to laugh out loud, although softly. Ron wasn't as subtle and let out a large snort when he saw Romidla bat her eyelashes and sigh dreamily at Harry.

"Well, there she goes." Neville called out when Romilda zoomed - or at least it looks like she was trying to - towards the goal posts, Quaffle in hand. Ginny wasn't going to go easy on anyone, though, and moved away from Ron to intercept Romilda. She dove in at full speed, with full intention of stealing away the Quaffle. However, the sudden thought of a collision didn't seem to fare well for Romilda, and she immediately panicked. The Quaffle quickly fell from her hands, and she desperately pulled back on her broom, intending to fly up to avoid Ginny. Her lack of experience showed when she pulled much too hard, and instead of going up, she flipped a hundred and eighty degrees. Soon, her feet were above her head, and it seems she didn't have a very good grip.

She fell.

Gasps echoed from the players and the students trying out, and Ginny, after being shaken out of her stupor, immediately nose dived after Romilda. Her screech echoed in the pitch, and Harry, who was watching from above, was quick as lightning when he dove down after Romilda, seeker skills in full play. However, Hermione abruptly stood up the moment she saw Romilda's panic - already having a clue what might happen next, ran over to the very edge of the stands and held out her wand. "_ARESTO MOMENTUM!_"

Romilda howevered barely two feet above the ground. Ginny and Harry pulled up to a sudden brake and the rest of the team looked at Romilda, bewildered at the sudden stop. Soon, people found Hermione's rigid form, reaching over the stands, wand pointed at Romilda. A look of relief overtook every face in the area, and Harry's shoulder slumped. He was probably thanking the fact that Romilda was the last one trying out, and dismissed the crowd. People gathered around Romilda on the pitch, and Hermione received several pats on the back from the others watching in the stands.

"Merlin." Neville muttered, pale in shock. "Just her luck you were here!"

Romilda quickly ran out from the crowd around her and sprinted up the stands, rushing towards Hermione before grasping her with shaking hands and rambling a teary eyed and endless thank yous and I owe yous.

"It's fine, honestly." Hermione reassured.

"You saved my _life!_" She insisted.

"Anyone would have. Harry and Ginny were practically heading for a suicide dive."

Still, the thank yous continued, but she managed to detach Romilda from her. Ginny swooped over up the stands via broom and landed at Hermione's side and took the older witch in an embrace.

"Oh, you genius!"

"It was a simple spell I'm surprised no one else did." Hermione shrugged it off, keeping her hands at Ginny's waist when they pulled apart. She felt the need to kiss her.

Ginny shook her head. "We don't bring our wands to Quidditch matches, why'd you have yours? Thank Merlin you did. That one would've been on me for going too hard on her."

"Was that necessary, Ginevra?" Hermione mock-scolded with a smirk.

"She had to know we took the try outs seriously." She said in defense, but still looked guilty. "Gave us a heart attack, goodness."

"Would you like to get going then? I'm sure you'd want to freshen up." Hermione offered, tucking a stray lock of red hair behind Ginny's ear.

"I'd love that. Walk me back to Gryffindor tower?" Ginny asked, taking Hermione's hand and smiling when the older girl agreed. She pulled on the brunette by the hand to the locker rooms so she could put her broom back, and they waited a moment for Harry and Ron to catch up before heading back to the tower. Hermione was feeling warm inside.

When they were freshened up and settled, Hermione and Ginny sat in the common room near the fire. Hermione was deep in a book (another giant tome, no doubt) and was absentmindedly twirling Ginny's hair. The younger witch was comfortably lying down on the brunette's lap, skimming through her Transfiguration notes (Hermione wouldn't let her read anything else).

"Hey, 'Mione?" Ginny looked up to peek at the older girl.

"Mm?"

"You busy this Friday?"

Hermione felt her heart beat slightly faster, she didn't know why though. "Quite. Why?"

"Oh." Ginny had an odd look. "Harry and Ron invited me to Hogsmeade. You coming, right?"

She swallowed. "I'm afraid not. I have... errands to accomplish." She tried her best to hid her expression by looking back into her book. Ginny seemed to be a bit annoyed by this and sat up.

"Can't they wait?"

"I wish they could, Gin."

"For me, please?" The younger witch frowned. Hermione didn't think it would be this hard to avoid Ginny, she was starting to worry about her plan.

"Gin, I have things to do." She said sterner than she had intended.

"It's really important." She pleaded.

"So is this, I'm sorry."

Ginny scoffed. "Fine, then." She said sharply. "If whatever that is is so important that you can't move it for one of your closest _friends_then I'll just bugger off!" She stood abruptly, marching off the to the dormitories.

"Ginny, wait!" Hermione dropped her book and reached for the girl's writs. "It's not that, it's just-"

"It's okay, really." Ginny said coldly before shaking off Hermione's hand and storming off to the fifth year dormitories.

Hermione stood there, exasperated. Wasn't she overreacting a bit? Ginny may have had the Weasley temper, but she was reasonably mature.

"Shit." Hermione sat on a couch and caught her head in her hands. Ron and Harry then appeared through the portrait hole and saw Hermione's frustrated state.

"What happened?" Harry sat beside her.

"Ginny... she. I don't know. She insisted I come with her this Friday- but that's when my plan is! And then she stormed off upset, I didn't think she'd get that worked up!"

"I could try to talk to her?" Ron offered.

"I need things to get better, not worse." She snapped. Then immediately felt horrible. "Sorry! I..."

"It's fine." Ron mumbled, though obviously already put off. "I'll be off." He said before leaving for the boy's dormitory.

"I'm such an idiot." Hermione hissed to herself. "Now _both_ Weasleys tempers are out."

Harry patted her back. "They come around as quick as they get worked up."

Hermione just sighed in frustration. What was she going to do now? She had to find a way to make the plan work.

**Ginny**

"My plan is going to be ruined." She whined into her pillow, mostly to herself. She couldn't believe Hermione would blow her off like that. Sure, maybe it really _was_ important. And maybe she _did_ overreact. But how was her plan going to work now? She was supposed to spend the whole day dropping hints at Hermione at Hogsmeade. Flirting as excessively as she could, being great company, making her laugh before finally, she would take Hermione over to the hill where the Shrieking Shack was. It was a gloomy hill, but it had the most wonderful view of Hogsmeade at night. All the lights would be bright and flickering, and the people milling about would only make it look more lively.

They had been flirting around for a while, holding each other more than friends would, entangling hands, snuggling, hugging. But this time, she'd tell her through the empty books she had enchanted. She'd tell her in written word, as it was more reliable than simply speaking. It was there, it was permanent in ink. And it would be written in her book as it would be written in Hermione's. As it would be written in their hearts, she hoped.

But it would all be ruined because Hermione was too busy for her.

* * *

**A/N**: Here we go! I took a while, I know. I'm sorry. :(


	8. Mission Impossible

**A/N**: The end draws near!

* * *

**Ginny**

"Ginny, I think you're overreacting a bit." Luna told her. Ginny spun around to the opposite direction, dragging Colin and Luna along with her, the moment she saw the Golden Trio at the area she was heading. She knew she shouldn't be avoiding Hermione like this, but she was upset and she was also a bit ashamed to face her - she didn't react very well over Hermione rejecting her for this Friday.

How stupid was she? There were _other_ Fridays to go Hogsmeade. Hermione had work, who was Ginny to throw a fit about that?

"I just... I dunno, Luna. I know I am but I don't want to speak with her for some reason." Ginny frowned as they weaved their way through an alternate route to History class.

"You can't drag this on longer, mate." Colin butted in. "It's just going to make things worse."

Ginny sighed, slightly annoyed with her friends. "I know, I know!" She calmed. "I just... maybe I need time to myself."

"It's always good to think of time for yourself," Luna assured. "But you shouldn't take too much."

"What am I supposed to do?" Ginny groaned.

"Apologize." Colin said quickly. "I mean, say sorry and plan it out again for next Friday. I'm sure she won't cancel out the second time around."

"And what if she doesn't _want_ to be out with me?" Ginny worried.

"Now you're being a typical teenage girl in love. Perfectly normal." Luna thoughtfully commented, making Colin snicker and Ginny roll her eyes.

"Right. Okay. Apologize. It's just I don't think I can face her just yet. I was really embarrassing last time." Ginny bit her lip.

The conversation continued until they reached their destination. History was a bore today, and honestly when wasn't it? Ginny's mind would wander off to Hermione and how she was going to fix this, but she had a stubborn side that wouldn't give in. No, she needed more time to herself to recover from what happened earlier. She just hoped that Hermione would be accepting when Ginny was ready.

She sighed. Soon, History was over and she was already shuffling out of the room with Colin and Luna. "You know, you could still go to Hogsmeade this Friday. Go with us! You've got a Butterbeer on me." Colin offered.

"Deal." Ginny smiled at the prospect of free drinks.

"So how do you plan on apologizing? How about getting her some kind of 'I'm sorry' gift for when you're ready?" Luna asked softly.

Planning and scheming continued on among the three while they scuttled over to their next class for that day. But they weren't the only ones cooking something up.

* * *

**Hermione**

"You could just walk right up to her and say sorry, you now." Ron said over a mouthful of the muffins Hermione bought for him as an apology gift for the previous night. The trio were comfortably perched in the Gryffindor common room, enjoying the warm crackle of the fire.

"Ron, I want her to see I'm genuinely sorry. And just _saying_ so might not make the cut."

"Well, how about you still go through with the plan of surprising her at Hogsmeade?" Harry suggested.

"No, no. I want that surprise to be for when I'm telling her my feelings already." Hermione shook her head, putting on a thoughtful look.

"Well that puts you in a pickle." Ron said, finishing off the batch of muffins.

Just then, a young girl rushed down the Gryffindor staircase and caught Hermione's eye.

An idea struck her.

"Romilda?" The brunette called out. This startled the younger girl, who also blushed because of Harry's presence.

"Oh- Hermione!" She smiled at her, looking as if she was about to explode into another round of 'thank yous' so Hermione went on ahead of her.

"Would you mind if I asked you for some help?"

* * *

**Ginny**

"Good lord, we _can't_ be late to Transfiguration!" Ginny cursed to herself, briskly walking down the corridor murmuring apologies and excuses to the people she weaved in, out and around of. Colin and Luna were close by, catching up to the athletic girl's pace. They were running late because of a little mishap during Charms class that involved an exploding inkwell and lots of stains. Naturally, they had to clean up after the mess. Even with the help of magic, it was quite the tedious task.

Just then, her momentum was ruined by a collision with another body. "Ouch!" Ginny dropped all of her books and so did the other girl.

"Oh, no. I'm so sorry!" It was Romilda Vane. She hurriedly bent over and started picking up her and Ginny's belongings to help her.

"Oh, it's fine, it's fine." Ginny said hurriedly, scrambling to get everything together. Once she felt that everything was in order she darted down the corridor, Colin and Luna following closely behind.

Romilda stood there, smirking. Her right hand flipped her wand and it sent bright red sparks rushing out to an unknown destination, the left one held Ginny's Transfigurations essay.

* * *

**Hermione**

Hermione, Ron and Harry were at an empty classroom, bent over the Marauder's map. They were paying particular attention to the footsteps labeled 'Ginevra Weasley'

"There!" Harry said, pointing. "She's bumped into Romilda. Okay, now we wait."

"Come on, come one." Hermione whispered, waiting. And after a short while, red sparks came rushing up and exploded like mini fireworks over their heads.

"Right! She's got the Homework!" Ron cheered. "Alright, Neville. You're up!" Neville was a bit further away from the table and was carrying a crate of unknown, heavy plants. "When you get out the room, turn left and just keep going down that corridor, you should run into her from there."

"Right!" He got up and rushed out the room.

* * *

**Ginny**

Ginny bit her lip, annoyed. _Just my luck!_ Did her classes really have to be at the opposite ends of the castle?

"Oh, goodness. Can't we just skip it?" She complained at Colin.

"Sound good to me, mate, but we can't today." He sighed. Luna didn't seem to be too bothered by their tardiness, but then again not a lot of things could bother Luna.

Ginny took a hurried right turn and just then, had to stop yet again.

"Oh, sorry for the blockage!" Neville said, hurriedly moving around pots and plants to clear the way.

Ginny's nerves ticked, but she couldn't bring herself to snap at the poor boy. She made her way around the mess of shrubs and pretty, bright, flowers and made sure to be careful in case any of them were poisonous or might bite (you never knew).

"Oh, it's your Transfigurations right? Goodluck with that essay you were working on last night!" Neville called out and Ginny froze. She then started to frantically search through her things.

"Shit!" She panicked. "Merlin's beard! Colin, Luna, you guys can go out without me. I think Romilda accidentally got my stuff!"

"Vane? Romilda Vane?" Neville interjected. "I saw her go right down that hallway, I can't be sure though."

"Good enough for me. Thanks!" And then the redhead dashed down to the direction Neville pointed.

Ginny looked around for where Romilda could've gone. Hermione spent so much time helping her with this, she couldn't just miss the deadline!

She stopped to catch her breath and tapped a random Gryffindor girl in her year on the shoulder. "Hey, would you happen to know which direction Romilda Vane went?"

The young girl only shook her head in denial, when Ginny heard someone call out from behind her.

"Ginny!" It was Seamus, hands full of chocolate frogs and licorice. A few lemon drops here and there, as well.

"Sorry, Seamus. Can't talk!"

"I heard ya looking for Romilda, last I saw of her she turned that direction there, yeah?" He said, chewing on some chocolate.

"Thank you!" Ginny said, genuinely grateful of the help.

"Here, have a frog, mate!" Seamus tossed her one, and her Chaser abilities snapped into action and she quickly tucked it in her robes.

_I'll never get to class in time. But I might as well get my essay passed. _She resigned herself and sighed.

* * *

**Hermione**

"Alright! Seamus has done his part!" Harry smiled. "This is going bloody well."

"It's not over 'til the fat lady sing, mate." Ron popped his knuckles and leaned over to the Marauder's Map to review the progress.

Ginny was already at the same corridor as their room.

"Right. We ready?" Harry looked at Hermione.

"I'm sending the signal." Hermione waved her wand, sending a purple spark out the doorway of the room they were in.

* * *

**Ginny**

Ginny stopped at yet another corridor, yet this one was kind of empty. She sighed, annoyed at everything. This wasn't going to be a good day for her, was it? First Hermione, now this?

A little purple spark flew past her, startling the redhead. She gazed to the direction it went and lo and behold, Romilda Vane!

"Romilda!" Ginny called out, exhausted and exasperated.

"Oh! Ginny? Oh, dear. Are you alright?" the other girl asked when Ginny jogged up to her, panting and exhausted.

"You... have... my transfiguration essay, I think." She said between breaths.

"Oh no, do I? I'm so sorry. Hold on, my things are in this room. Come follow me." She took Ginny by the wrist and gently led her to a room down the corridor the purple spark came from, however, when she opened it the room was empty.

Ginny spun around, "What were you doing in... here. Romilda?"

She found herself to be alone and found a little note on the table.

_Check your Transfiguration textbook._It said in familiar script. She dropped the note and scanned the pages of her textbook. There, she noticed a little piece of paper, folded and petite. Barely noticeable.

_Hi, Ginny._

_I'm very, very sorry about what happened. I can see you got upset and I shouldn't have denied you so quickly and adamantly. It's not that I didn't want to be with you, trust me I really do, but I really did have a reason to say no then._

_Please, forgive me? It's hard to go about with you not speaking with me. I don't understand exactly what, but I feel like I did something wrong. I hope we can clear this out. You know you mean so much to me._

_P.S. if you do decide to accept my apology on this, check the chocolate frog card from Seamus._

Ginny raised a brow, wondering what might be so special about the chocolate frog card.

She quickly unwrapped the sweet, taking a bite off the frog, and then checked the card for anything.

And there was nothing.

* * *

**Hermione**

"Oh, no." Seamus said while he gobbled on a chocolate frog card.

"What is it?" Hermione was on edge, the plan was almost at a close now. There was only one step left...

...and that final step was in Seamus Finnigan's hand. Not in Ginny's.

It was a Chocolate Frog Card with a note at the back. _Come with me to Hogsmeade the Friday?_ _As for __all the work I have, I've fixed it all ahead so I can make it up to you._

_Neville slipped into two flowers in your robes earlier. A carnation and a tulip._

_If yes is the answer, would you leave the carnation on the table? If it's a no (and I hope it isn't), leave the tulip._

_Much Love,_

_Hermione Granger_

They were at the room beside the one Ginny was in.

"Seamus!" Hermione panicked. Seamus had tossed her the wrong card.

"You have to get over there!" Harry urgently suggested at Hermione.

"This is _not_ part of the plan, Harry!"

"Well what do you want to do?!" Ron panicked, checking the map. "She's heading for the door!"

"I'm so, so sorry." Seamus apologized, sweating up.

Hermione had already dashed out the room to the corridor, and over to the room right beside it.

"Oh... Hermione." Ginny said, still holding the note from her textbook in her hand.

"Well, hello." The older girl said timidly.

Immediately, she was devoured by warmth and red, flowing hair as Ginny gave her the biggest hug she's had in her life.

"Of course I forgive you! Oh, I'm so sorry for overreacting. It was such a little thing!"

She found herself smiling at the youngest Weasley. "If it got you that upset, then it wasn't. I'm sorry, Gin."

"Don't be, 'Mione. I just hope you get to do whatever it is you need to this Friday." Ginny let go of Hermione, but Hermione held on to Ginny's arms.

Hermione swallowed. "About that... I... err."

"Hmm?"

"See, Seamus gave you the wrong Chocolate Frog. That's why it had nothing."

"What do you mean?"

"I... uh. I was actually going to ask you to Hogsmeade this Friday."

"But-"

"But nothing. I fixed out everything I needed to do. And, well, the plan was to ask you through a note."

Ginny just nodded her head for Hermione to continue. She bit back a smile, she loved how Ginny looked when she was thinking hard, putting a puzzle together. Her brows furrowed every so slightly, and her almost-sapphire eyes were sharper, staring hard right back at her, threatening to pierce her soul.

The sudden influx of poetic thoughts caused Hermione to flush a little bit before clearing her throat and continuing.

"I doubt you noticed, but Neville sneaked in two flowers in your robes. A carnation and a tulip. I... I was hoping that if you said you'd go with me, you'd leave the Carnation on the table. And if the answer is no, you'd leave the Tulip."

Ginny raised an eyebrow in thought.

She gave Hermione the tulip.

Hermione's feelings sank.

_Of course. She'd have made plans with someone else. Or maybe she's still upset about it after all? Or maybe.._

"No. No as in, no way am I saying no to that." Ginny grinned. "Gave you quite the scare?"

Hermione gave a sigh of relief. "_Ginvera_, I swear you are the death of me." She rolled her eyes.

Ginny only winked. "What else should I be?" She stuck out her tongue playfully at Hermione. "You are an absolute _genuis, _'Mione. I wouldn't have been able to think of half of all this."

"It was nothing."

"Oh, please! You even got Romilda Vane in on it."

"Well, she owed me." Hermione chuckled.

"I never would have guessed, blimey. Thank you. This was so much just for an apology." Ginny gave her a warm smile. That was a smile Hermione could stare at all day, she thought. It was warm, and lovely, and energizing and basically everything Ginny was.

But then the redhead went rigid. "Oh, shit." Her expression suddenly turned serious.

"What is it?" Hermione looked at her, concerned.

"Transfiguration! My essay! My class!"

"Oh." Hermione visibly calmed. "I, uh..." She felt herself flush a little, "took care of that? I've made you a letter of excuse, under request of the house Prefect. Besides, MacGonagall loves me."

"Hermione Jane Granger, abusing her Prefect status. I'm afraid I've been a bad influence to you." Ginny teased.

Hermione only rolled her eyes, guilty as charged but happy.

"Alright. Now, for the real reason I had to drag you all the way out here. I'll show you my apology gift."

* * *

**A/N: **Nope, I didn't die. School workload is happening though. -_- Thank you to everyone! And I'm so very sorry for the ridiculously long delay. I hope you guys enjoy and have a great day!


End file.
